The Bet
by BuddyLee
Summary: When the Marauders walk into Hog's Head, they run into a very select group of Slytherins. Making a bet based off of a common game of Wizard's Chess, it turns into a heated match, making it a bet on partners. Who will win the match? Who will go home with who? *Warning: Lemons, Some offensive nature of writing, and possible swearing.*
1. Chess at its best

**A/N: Rated M for Maturity. Some mature content covered. Lemons included in later chapters. No flames, if you don't like it or don't agree, don't read it. **

Walking down the street of Hogsmeade, the Marauders stumbled as they walked. James led the way, Lily not far behind him, frustrated that he was drunken enough that his walk was a stumble. Following not far behind, walked Siruis with a very tipsy Samantha Clearwater on his arm, clinging tightly to him, Remus and his latest girlfriend, Zenobia. Following not long behind, Peter walked alongside the only girl willing to give him the time of day, Dorcas Andrews. The stumbling continued as they discussed where to go next.

"I think you should just go home," Lily says, frustrated as ever. "You are drunker than skunks and I think you need to just sleep it off."

"I think I agree with Lily on this one, you guys." Remus adds in, "It doesn't look good, a former prefect being seen under the influence of-" He stops with a hiccup, then laughs, "Well, everything."

"You just don't know how to have fun." Sirius answers, looking at Lily, "The party has only started."

"I DO know how to have fun!" Lily barks back, annoyed. "It's just not the childish irresponsible fun you children insist on having." As she said that, Peter stopped in his tracks. He no longer saw that the others were walking on, nor did he continue to hear the usual bickering between Sirius and Lily that seemed to occur every time they went out. He was busy staring at a sign, a brown wooden sign sticking out from the brick building.

"Hey," He said, still in a trance from the sign. "What do you say we all go in and have another drink?" At the sound of that, Samantha and Zenobia stopped giggling and Lily and Sirius stopped arguing. James even came to a halt, the thought of one more shot of firewhiskey sounding awfully appetizing. "Look," Peter continues, "Hogs Head, we can go in and have one more drink before we call it a night."

"I don't know-" Remus starts in as Lily huffs in frustration. "We probably should-"

"Excellent idea Wormtail!" Sirius says with a laugh, taking his arm from around Samantha and playfully wrapping it around James. "What do you say mate? One last drink as a single man?"

Lily sighed again, following behind the rest of them slowly into the dimly lit bar. It was a rougher area, sending a chill down Lily's spine as she felt the air in the room suddenly grow colder, muckier. Sitting close to James, she wraps her arm in his as Sirius walks up to the bar, ordering more butterbeers.

"Six please," He says to the barkeep, forgetting to order for Peter and Dorcas. "Hey Wormtail!" He hollers behind him, causing another table not far from them to turn around and glare. Recognizing the long-nosed boy from Hogwarts, the one with the greasy black hair that they had picked on and de-panted so many times, Sirius couldn't resist the urge to irate him one last time. "Hey Snivellus." He said with a laugh, "Fancy meeting you here."

James stood up, a smile on his own face as he saw who Sirius was referencing to. "James, don't." Lily said, her eyes begging him to sit back down with him. He had enough of her negative attitude all day. Lily claimed he got careless when he drank, and although very likely that did in fact get a bit rash whenever he drank, next weekend was their wedding and from then on out, as Sirius often-times put it, the old ball and chain would be locked around his ankle permanently.

"Enough Lily." He said sternly, not wanting to argue with her but having enough of not being able to do as he wished. "You have me for the rest of our lives, they only have me for this one night. Besides, Snape deserves it for what he called you."

Rolling her eyes, Lily watched as the boys walked over to the other table hoping they didn't cause a fight and get kicked out. "If it matters at all," Zenobia whispers, her black sleek hair falling into her pale white face. "Remus says that James really does love you."

"I know he does," Lily answers with a false smile, "I just wish he wouldn't be so reckless."

"Snivellus Snake." James says with a laugh, as he walks up to the table seeing a group of about eight people sitting around. Most of them were upper-classmen in school but only a few did he recognize, Lucius Malfoy and his long-term girlfriend Narcissa Black, Rodolphus LeStrange, and Geoffery Goyle. "How's life been treating you?"

"A lot better now that I'm not getting hung by my ankles weekly." Severus replies his voice monotone although he was embarrassed. He had just earned his Dark Mark, they were out celebrating the fact tonight. He was a man now and these pathetic imbeciles were trying to embarrass him.

"Is someone making fun of my puppy?" A woman a few years older than the rest of them asks with a laugh, standing up. Her black hair flew in multiple directions and her teeth were mostly rotten. She also had dark eyes that kept a constant look of shock…or insanity to them."He's a real dog now, aren't you Snape."

"That's enough Belletrix." Lucius, who James recognized from Hogwarts as being a Seventh Year Head Boy their first year answered, standing up himself as he turned to face James. Narcissa put her hand on his, her black and white hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Lucius. Don't." She whispers softly, almost fearful herself of him. "Not here."

Brushing her off Lucius calls "If it isn't Potter." He smirks, his voice a cold drawl. "And look who else is here Ciss, your blood-traitor cousin Sirius."

"He's not our cousin." Bellatrix answers, snarling her nose at him. "He is nothing to us. He is just as bad as the mud bloods themselves."

Fury filled James as his blood started to boil. He was ready to hex her, to kill her even for making such a comment in front of Lily. Reaching for his wand, him and Lucius point their wands at each other's faces at the exact same moment, causing Remus and Snape to stand up as well, while a dark-haired man who looked just as crazed as Bellatrix herself stood up too, pointing his wand at Sirius who in return pointed back, while Geoffery Goyle and Peter both stayed sitting, shaking their heads at each other.

"Prongs," Remus said, putting his hand on James' shoulder as James shook with fury. "Come here for a minute."

"What do you want Moony?" James answered, not losing eye contact with Lucius.

"There is a better way to handle this." He said softly, "Besides, it would look bad if I got caught mid-bar fight having been a Head Boy only a year ago. And I can't just sit here and watch you guys duel it out without stepping in."

"And what's your idea?" James growls through gritted teeth. "Because they deserve to pay for what was said about Lily."

"A game of wizard's chess. Show him who has the brains, not the brawn Prongs."

"Fine by me," Lucius answers, more than content with showing the Potter boy that he had both. "And let's make this interesting."

"Interesting how?" James asks, wondering what was going through the Death Eater's mind.

Sirius keeps an eye on Severus as he grabs Lucius, whispering something in his ear. Knowing he had to talk to Lily one last time, to explain himself and that Lucius wouldn't fall for that being a valid reason, he comes up with a conniving idea, begging Lily already in his mind to forgive him. "I know it, nothing will get to Potter quite like me sleeping with Lily."

"She's a mud blood," Lucius whispers back, "You are above that now Snape."

"She's his fiancée," Snape answers, still begging Lily to forgive him as he tried coming up with a valid excuse. "How better to take a stab at him? And Maybe she will spill something we can use."

"I like the way you think Snape," He answers with a smirk, "Very good idea. Okay Potter, let's make this interesting. An agreement persay?"

"What kind of agreement?" James asks cautiously, not trusting the man in front of him.

"We win, Snape gets to take your mud blood home." He says with a laugh. "Show her what a real man is all about." Turning around, James looks at Lily who was furious with the conversation at hand, about ready to walk out herself and tell James exactly where he could put such a bet. He turned around, walking towards Lily and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," He whispers into her ear, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Mhmm." She answers, furious.

"Don't worry Lil'," He says softly, "I will win."

"You better James Potter! Or I swear-"

"I know." He answers, "I love you and deserve any hexing this gets me." He tells her before stepping back up to Lucius. "And if I win?"

"If you win," An Italian woman speaks up from sitting down. Her eyes melted Sirius instantly, being a dark shade of brown that sent a want down to his groin. Her black hair fell around her face perfectly, and the dark golden complexion of her skin had Sirius mesmerized. She was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful and Sirius could only quiver at the thought of what he wanted her to do with her delicate lips. "If you win…Sirius is it?" She whispers onto his lips, getting a really soft nod out of him. "If you win, Sirius gets me?"

"DEAL!" Sirius answers a little bit too quickly, unable to keep his eyes off of her as she walked away, her black dress fitting too perfectly to her hour-glass shaped body.

"And Siri?" She calls out, turning around causing Sirius' view to quickly switch from her beautiful behind up to her face.

"Ye…Yes dear?" He asked stuttering slightly.

"Since we are going to be on a first name basis?" She says seductively licking her lips, "It's Arianna Zabini dear."

"Th…Thank you Arianna." Sirius says, stuttering again. "You better win." He growls into James' ear as he turns around.

"Thanks," James growls back, rolling his eyes. "No pressure at all."

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Samantha yells from the other table, "If you know what is good for you, you will get your ass over here right now!"

"Don't worry baby," Sirius whispers, walking over and wrapping his arms around the young blonde's waist. She had a very serious look to her, nearly being as beautiful as the woman he had just spoken too. "You can trust me baby, if I win I will only walk her home."

"They have a name for women like that." She answers coldly, "They are called a temptress."

"Tempting indeed," He says dreamingly, "but either way, you can trust me baby. I love you."

"I love you too Sirius and I do trust you." She said, forcing a smile.

"What about the rest of us?" Bellatrix asks in a cackled laugh as she licked her lips at James, causing him to shudder in fear.

Lucius smiled as he sat down at the chess table. "Fine Belle, we will make this very interesting then. Potter, if you win?"

He looked back at the other guys before smiling again. "Okay, if I win I get her," He says, pointing at a woman sitting next to Snape. The woman had dashing green eyes, wavy dark brown hair and an almost perfect olive complexion. She smiled up at him, exposing her perfectly aligned white teeth.

"Prissy?" Lucius asks, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't help but be more than willing to agree to that, Priscilla having a shrieking laugh and an annoying attitude to match. "She's engaged to Patrick Parkinson, but okay." He says with a smirk, "Have fun with that."

"Remus gets Narcissa," James continues, winking at Remus as he shook his head unable to believe that the others were making bets on their sex lives. "And ummm.."

"I guess that means you get me." Bellatrix laughs, skipping over to Peter. "I will have so much FUN with you, my precious little rat." She says, pulling his hair back lightly.

The other three Marauders smile at each other. "Lucky you," Sirius says with a grin.

"Yea," James continues, "Better you than me."

Lucius looked around at his group, nodding understandingly. "You want to play that game Potter?" He asks, now furious at the thought of any of the group of cowardly boys having a chance at his precious fiancée. "If I win, I get you darling." He says with a smile, pointing at Samantha Clearwater who sighs at the thought, causing Sirius to take a second glance back at her but say nothing.

"And what makes you think you have anything I want?" asks Samantha.

"Why my dear what do I have that you wouldn't want? Fame, riches, pleasures beyond imagination." Lucius says with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Samantha rolls her eyes but smiles at the thought.

"Goyle, you get Zenobia Meradin." He says, pointing at a tall lanky girl with pasty white skin, pitch black straight hair and blue eyes that Goyle could swear could see straight through him. "Rodolphus you get-"He stops, looking at the girl sitting next to Peter. She had bottle-glasses, braces on her teeth, and a grin that could kill a cat. She was, to say the least, the equivalent of Bellatrix in Lucius' opinion.

"You get Dorky Dorcas Andrews." Goyle says with a laugh, "Hope she rocks your world mate."

"Shut up Goyle," Rodolphus growls back angrily.

The bets were on as Lucius and James both sat down at the table, chessboard in front of them. James had promised the girls he would win, that they wouldn't have to sleep with the Slytherin men in front of them, not that any of them other than Lily were necessarily upset over it as Samantha kept looking over at Lucius with a sigh. "Hey Spellmaster." Lucius calls out, looking over at Snape. "Put a non-cheating spell here on the board. I don't want Potter here thinking he can take the easy way out." Nodding, Snape pointed his wand at the board, muttering a spell that caused the board to glow an eerie blue and then fade. With that, the game began.

Very little of interest happened in the first few minutes of the game with both players moving the pieces in their opening moves. James relying heavily on his knights while Lucius used his pawns to open in a defensive barricade. After their opening moves were completed they settled in for a heated battle back and forth as Lucius took first blood slaying one of James knights. Two moves later James decimated Lucius barricade of pawns putting him slightly ahead, with most of his pieces remaining on the board. Shortly thereafter, it became a game of give and take with neither really jumping ahead nor having the opportunity to crush the other. After about thirty minutes of neither getting ahead, James and Lucius both stood up, agreeing to take a break and rest their minds.

"It's looking good," James lies walking over to where the girls had been sitting at their original table. "I think I may have him in my grasps."

"You better," Lily growls at him, furious that they were still sitting in the dark, gloomy pub. "I'm tired of being here and really don't want to sleep with Severus. How could you make such a silly bet?"

"Don't worry," James promises, "Nothing will happen. It's all in fun." He says, patting her hair as he tried to comfort her.

"Don't touch me," Lily answers angrily as she pulls away from James' comforting hand.

"Nothing will happen Lil'." He answers, sitting down next to her as Sirius put another butterbeer in front of James. "Don't worry."

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Goyle brought Lucius some firewhiskey over ice which he gulped down quickly. "It looks good." He says, grinning at the guys. "Don't worry about it Snape, the red-headed mud blood is as good as yours already."

"Thanks." Snape answers, biting back the need to tell Lucius she was more than just a mud-blood.

"Lucius," The Italian beauty calls out across the table, leaning over and allowing Lucius to see down her dress. "Is there any way I can speak with you privately." Lucius looks over at Goyle and Rodolphus with a smirk before nodding his head.  
"Anything you like," He says, standing up and walking over to a corner of the pub with the woman. "What can I do for you Zabini?"

"I do believe you can…help me?" She says, placing her words carefully.

"Yeah?" He asks with a smirk, "And how could I do that?"

"I want you to lose." She says blatantly, handing him a coin bag gently, allowing her nails to scrape across Lucius' hand seductively.

"You want me to take money for losing?" He asks raising his eyebrow. The woman was mad. A Malfoy never lost to anything, much less to a group of young Gryffindors. "Thanks but no thanks Zabini, I think I have the game under control." He answered, starting to walk away.

"WAIT!" Arianna called out. "Maybe there is something else I can help you with Lucius?"

"And what would that be?" Lucius asks, turning back around and walking up to the woman. "Don't you think you have been enough of a disgrace to me? Thinking I need your money? Thinking I need anyone's money? Do you realize WHO I am? The power I hold?"

"My apologies again," Arianna said softly, "Let me see what else I can provide for you that would manage to keep your dignity…" She said, thinking about it.

"What do you want me to lose for anyway?" Lucius asks, curiosity getting the best of him. "What need is Sirius to you?"

"Think it would be nice to sleep with the enemy is all," She answers seductively; "I get a rush out of it. Besides, he is rather cute." Lucius rolled his eyes at the thought, amazed that he was even having this conversation with her. "I know what I can provide for you Lucius." She continues. "You and I both have special…needs per say that can be accommodated by me sleeping with Sirius."

"I'm listening." Lucius says, paying closer attention to what the woman was saying.

"He has betrayed your fiancée's family. He has put the Black name to shame as a blood traitor. I think we could come to an agreement on this. Remember back in school?" She asked, him being a few years younger than her they had still attended school together at Hogwarts and Lucius remembered clearly. Arianna was the 'Black Widow' for a reason. Every man she had dated, even in Hogwarts, were rich men, attractive men, who had little knowledge of what they were getting themselves into whenever they asked her to go to Hogsmeade with them. Lucius had caught on quickly. They would buy her the world, one precious jewel at a time and when she was done with them, they magically disappeared. A death no one could link to her. "I think I can help you remove a lingering problem IF you can help me by losing."

Lucius contemplated the thought, seeing that it worked out in his favor either way. If he won, he got a chance with the beautiful young Samantha Clearwater. If he lost, well then Sirius was out of his hair. "You have a deal Zabini." He answered, shaking her hand. "Let's see what I can do."

Sitting back down, Lucius had it in his mind. He would continue to try to win, but if he lost he was still coming out ahead. He couldn't argue with it either way. As James sat back down at the table, Lucius made the first move. A small crowd had gathered to watch the onslaught and a not so few shady side bets were placed by some most unsavory characters. It didn't matter to James though. The only thing he was thinking about was winning. This was what he was good at. It didn't matter the game, only the competition. After a good forty five minutes of play with no clear leader both groups had gotten up to crowd around the board for a better view. Then with a stroke of ingenuity James led Lucius into a trap taking his queen and leaving him with only his knight and king. Lucius, noticing his oversight, cursed under his breath and berated himself for getting over zealous. Retreating to a defense position Lucius was able to recover from his mistake taking James queen and final rook leaving both with only two pieces. James having only his king and a bishop and Lucius only his king and his knight. The board began to glow a bright yellow and then both kings laid down their swords.

James looked up questioningly at Remus who had been paying close attention at the end and replied to his questioning look with a sigh, "It's a draw. The spell Snape used is not only an anti cheat spell but also governs the game. If there is no possible winner then the spell automatically finishes for you. So technically neither of you won….or lost."

"Guess that means you're going home with me," Sirius says with a smile, wrapping his arm around Arianna, who winked at Lucius who was busy watching Narcissa walk over, standing up behind Remus and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"THIS IS REDICULUS!" Lucius hollers, flying his arm across the table, flinging the board against a far wall as he stormed out of the bar. Samantha looked over at Sirius, already snogging the Italian beauty in his arms and followed out after Lucius, slamming the door behind her.

"Think she's mad?" Sirius asks, looking over at James.

"Not nearly as mad as Lily is going to be." James answers, not taking his eyes off the table where the board had just sat. "I think I'm in a bit of trouble mate."

"A bit?" Sirius answers as Arianna massaged his back.

"Come with me," She whispered seductively in his ear, causing the hairs on the back of Sirius' neck to stand on end.

"Sorry, but umm…" Sirius said nervously, looking over at James.

"It's okay, go for it." James says, brushing Sirius off with his hand. Sirius didn't take any second thoughts as he turned around, kissing Arianna passionately before leading her out of the pub, his hand on her lower back and a grin on his face.

"Come my little rat." Bellatrix said with a sadistic smile, grabbing Peter by the hair and pulling him out of the pub. "I am going to have FUN with you deary." Remus and James exchanged disgusted looks, watching the two leave the bar.

"Think he'll come out alive?" James asked, staring at the door.

"Not if he's lucky." Remus answers, shuddering at the thought as Priscilla stared at James.

"Come with me Jamesy." She said with a grin, sticking her hand out for him to take. James shuddered at the thought of such an annoying pet name, wondering what he had gotten all of the Marauders into.

"Hold on," He says, looking over at Lily who sat there silently. He could tell she was upset with the thought as he walked over, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry," He whispers softly.

"Yea," Lily answers, looking up at him. Her eyes glared through him. "You are."

"I mean it Lil'" He says, feeling her anger towards him grow stronger. "How was I supposed to know there would be a draw?"

"Oh I don't know," She answers coldly, a hint of sarcasm shining through it. "Maybe you should have thought of that when you PROMISED YOU WOULD WIN!" She scolds, causing his head to drop.

"I'm sorry!" He hollers back, "What more do you want me to say?"

Lily starts to shake as the fury filled her, wanting to hurt him just as bad as this hideous pug-faced hussy was hurting her by talking like that to her future husband. "Wish me luck." She growls at him.

"Luck?" James asks, confused.

"Yes," Lily answers, staring at the girl who was waiting impatiently to take James out of the room. "Luck. Because with luck, I will rock Severus' world."

James stood up, his chair flying backwards and hitting the concrete with a bang as he stormed out of the pub furious that she would ever even say such a thing about Snivellus. He stormed out of the pub just fast enough that he didn't see how bad the words hurt even her, causing a single tear to fall from her cheek onto the table as Priscilla followed out the door after James.

Goyle shrugged looking over at Zenobia, nodding his head towards the door, both of them walking out silently. He couldn't help but be nervous, having never been with a woman before and now here he was with a woman who could stare through him. He shivered as he looked back at Rodolphus who could only stare at his date.

"Can I just take you home?" He asks, looking at the girl whose braces shown through her smile. Softly she shook her head, letting Rodolphus know she wanted to play. "Fine." He grumbles, grabbing her wrist and leading her out, leaving only Remus, Narcissa, Severus, and Lily in the pub.

"I'm sorry Lily," Remus whispers as Narcissa stands above him, seeing how upset Lily was over it.  
"I just don't understand," Lily answered, knowing she could be truthful now that it was only the four of them. "And it's nothing against you Severus-"

"I know," Severus answers, looking down.

"But I just don't see how he could be so childish about it. Betting on our sex lives like this, like it's nothing. Does that mean it's nothing with me?" She asks, frustrated.

"I don't know." Remus answers, not knowing how to answer her.

"Well, he seemed really willing to leave with Priscilla." She answers.

"I know." Remus answers, standing up to embrace her in a hug. "Come on," He whispers, "Let's go." Taking Narcissa by the hand, he leads the way as they walk out of the pub.

Severus looked at Lily and softly said, "I didn't know any of this was going to happen. All I wanted to do was get you alone so I could talk to you again. Explain some…..things…"

Lily looked up into the eyes of one of her oldest friends and quietly replied, "Then take me somewhere." With that he smiled one of his rare smiles that he only showed to her and reaching out to take her hand led her out of the pub.


	2. Lucius and Samantha

Storming out of the pub, Lucius felt Samantha following quickly behind him. The same fury he held for the situation he could tell was radiating off of her. Taking a few steps onto the road, Lucius stopped taking a deep breath. It wasn't proper for a Malfoy to be showing such anger in a public place and he knew it. Samantha stopped several steps behind him, waiting for him to turn and acknowledge her. Lucius turned around and putting on one of his most charming smiles looked Samantha in the eye so deeply that she almost melted on the spot.

"So my dear, what was it that you wanted?" Lucius asked almost conspiratorially.

Working up her courage Samantha replied with her most witty voice, "Well fame I don't need, riches I have plenty of, however just how talented are you with these "pleasures beyond imagination?" I wonder?"

"Why my dear you have no idea. Come take my arm and let me show you just how talented I can be…" Lucius replied in a sultry voice that struck to her very core. Reaching out his arm he looked at her expectantly waiting for her to come to him. Showing that for now he was in charge.

Samantha hesitated, but only for a moment. She was a Clearwater after all so at the very least if he did something she didn't like she could always hex his ass into a horny toad to match his personality. Tentatively she walked over and reaching out wrapped her arm in his outstretched on and in the blink of an eye they were standing in the Grande Entrance of Malfoy Manor. Samantha had a moment of disorientation before opening her eyes and gazing upon the wonder that was Malfoy Manor. She took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of the floating chandeliers, countless works of art and beautiful sculptures littering the place from floor to ceiling.

"Quite impressive isn't it?" Lucius asked enjoying the look of awe on her face. "Shall I give you the grand tour or would you prefer to go some place a little more….private?" He breathed in her ear. Placing his hand on the small of her back he felt a shiver go up her spine. He loved the fact that he could have this sort of affect on women when he wanted to.

"Some place a little more private might be nice…" Samantha replied trying to keep the want out her voice and the shake down to a minimum.

"Of course my dear, this way." Lucius replied with a devilish smile. Holding out his hand she placed hers in his and followed almost too quickly as Lucius led her down a side hallway to back part of the house. After a series of turns and doorway Lucius led her into the family library where they kept many books of note and a billiards table. As Samantha entered the room, Lucius quickly turned and shutting the door and locking it sealed her in the room with him. Turning around to face her, Lucius saw her with the fireplace lighting her from behind and for a moment almost took his breath away. Why yes she would add a most beautiful notch to his belt. Walking over to her he turned he placed his fingers against her wrists and then slowly drug his nails up her forearms feeling her shudder beneath his fingertips.

"Oh I can't wait to show you how talented I can be. But first, what was it you wanted exactly?" Lucius leaned forward whispering in her ear.

Samantha knew what he wanted her to say, but at the moment she was helpless to do anything but what he wanted. "Pleasures beyond imagination….please?" She answered barely audible.

"Oh you will have that and much more by time I'm done with you." Lucius replied reaching up and running his fingers over her shoulder reached to the back of her dress and ever so slowly began to unzip it down her back. Stepping back he let it drop off of shoulder revealing her beautiful skin underneath. As he stood there looking at her basking in the firelight with nothing but her knickers on, Lucius felt a pull deep down inside him that would not be denied. Reaching over tentatively Samantha began to slowly unbutton his shirt but after the third button the animal inside her began to pace. This was taking too long and she wanted him. Reaching up with both hands she gripped the sides of his shirt and ripped it open sending buttons flying across the room. Lucius was both surprised and aroused by her boldness. Reaching up behind her back, he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to him crushing his lips against her in a deep fire burning kiss. After a moment Samantha broke away and smiling at him with a grin not unlike a Cheshire cat began to strip off the rest of her clothing as he did the same.

Stepping backwards toward the fire, Samantha gave a very seductive smile. "So tell me Mr. Malfoy," She whispers, the need inside of her finally giving her the confidence she needed as she took her knickers off slowly, throwing them to the side. "What is it that you think makes you any different than any other man I've ever been with?"

A deep sexual growl left Lucius as he walked after this girl, accepting her challenge. Embracing her, he kissed her neck lightly before brushing his teeth up against the nape of her neck causing her to moan out lightly in pleasure. Grabbing her, he lays her down softly on the bearskin rug in front of the fire, allowing the flames to give off a beautiful light as they danced shadows across her skin. "You see Samantha," He whispers, laying next to her and tracing his hand down her stomach slowly, his fingertips barely gracing across her skin. "There are so many other erotic parts of a woman's body that many men forget." Breathing heavily, he leans over her body allowing the heat of his breath to keep her begging for more. "Like here." He whispers, kissing her navel lightly. "Or here," He whispers again, licking his way up her chest between her breasts, causing her to let out a whimper. "So tell me, what do I have to offer that other men don't?"

Samantha couldn't think, could only shiver as Lucius continued to kiss other random parts of her body that, as he had said, so many other men forgot or even she didn't know could be sexy as he gently ran his tongue along her hips, nicking it gently with his teeth. Whenever he finally worked his way down, kissing his way along her inner thigh towards her core, Samantha had enough.

"Okay," She whispers, pulling him up so that he was facing her eye to eye. "Take me."

"Oh no Miss Clearwater." Lucius answered with a smirk, "I think I rather like torturing you." Instead of his mouth, he now let his hand wander, his fingertips dancing softly across her skin until she felt his fingers go lower, running its way slowly down her naval past her hairline and deep inside of her, causing her to moan out in both shock and ecstasy. She could feel an orgasm coming, her legs shaking as her back started to arch. Suddenly the urge stops, causing her to look up at Lucius. "Not yet dear." He says with a smile as he continues to move his fingers inside of her. The feeling returns quickly, her back arching as she can feel an explosion ready to happen within her. Lucius smiles as he watches her bite her bottom lip before stopping once again.

"Please!" She begged, feeling on edge from the teasing. Lucius couldn't help but smirk, repeating the act one more time, causing her to pant out.

"Tell me what you want." Lucius whispers, lying beside her again. The thought of her so on edge, wondering what he would do next, excited him. "Are you done with your torture?"

"Mmmhmmm" She moaned out, unable to keep her breathing steady, causing it instead to come out in heavy rushes. Lucius watched as her chest rose and dropped dramatically, exciting him more until he couldn't wait any longer.

Moving slowly up her body, he made sure to touch her skin as much as possible causing her to whimper in what Lucius considered a most delightful way. When they were face to face with her eyes closed and her mouth open Lucius couldn't help himself and reaching down sucked her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down ever so gently. Samantha moaned loudly as the mixture of pleasure and pain overwhelmed her senses.

Ever so slowly Lucius entered her, feeling the soft folds of her skin envelop him as he slowly buried himself inside her. Samantha let out a low guttural moan at the feel of Lucius filling her up and she wanted nothing more than for him to stay buried inside her for hours. Feeling her need, Lucius slowly began to pull out and then enter her again working up to a rhythm they could both enjoy. After a few minutes of slow agonizing rhythm, Lucius took pity on her and began to pick up the pace thrusting in and out of her tight womanhood. She gripped his biceps and dug in her nails as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside her. They both began to pant loudly as the fast beat of their hearts matched the speed of his strokes bringing her higher and higher to the stars. Lucius could stand it no longer with the beautiful woman underneath him begging for release he himself began to release inside of her, and feeling his climax sent her over the edge as well. When it was finished, Lucius rolled off onto his side just admiring her in the firelight as she lay panting. Slowly he began to trail his fingers up and down her body causing constant aftershocks to emanate through her.

After Samantha came down from the starts she turned to look at Lucius and he in return gave her a sly smile as if asking, were the pleasures beyond imagination? Samantha feeling that familiar pull inside her again returned his wicked grin with one of her own answering with bring it on.

Looking down at Lucius' body in the fire light, she could see similarities that stuck out to her, reminding her of Sirius. The way his hips curved just perfectly, the definition in his biceps as he leaned up on one hand, the gentle touch of his hand against her body after making love and she couldn't help but ask. "I wonder how Sirius and Arianna are getting along?"

"Oh I'm sure she's taking his breath away…" Lucius replied knowingly with a smirk.


	3. Sirius and Arianna

**A/N: Sorry about the repost, had a few minor adjustments that needed to be made. **

Walking out of the door, Sirius couldn't have been more nervous as the beauty walking beside him pushed him up against the wall, kissing him passionately. He felt as her lean body rubbed up against him, sending a want deep into his groin.

"Tell me Siri," She whispers seductively onto his lips. "Are you satisfied with your prize?"

"I'm sure I'll be….be more satisfied by the…by the end of the night." Sirius answered panting. He couldn't understand it. He was never the one to be nervous with a woman. In fact, usually he was the one causing the girls to stutter nervously but he had never had the chance to be with a woman nearly as beautiful as Arianna.

"I'm sure it will be worth your while." She whispered back. "So tell me, your place or mine?" She asked with a smile, looking into his eyes. Sirius thought about it. Having just gotten out of Lily and James' house whenever the engagement had been announced, he was now living in a flat right outside of Diagon Alley with Remus. A bachelor pad to say the least, and one quite literally ran by a couple of dogs, it wasn't the place to bring back a woman such as Arianna, a woman with class and money.

"Show me your place." He whispers back before locking another kiss in place. She smiled with pleasure, knowing this was going to be easy if she were at her own place. Reaching out her hand, she winks at Sirius as he takes her hand, apparating back to a Manor looking similar to the Malfoy Manor he had been forced to visit with his cousins as a child.

"It's not much," She laughs, pulling him forward. "But it's home."

Sirius looked around the place with awe, it being nothing like the home he had grown up in on Grinnauld Place. She continued to lead him through the house, it having more of a country look than how he remembered the Manor. Dark cherry floors led the way to her bedroom from the spacious Grande Entrance as deep red candles lined the walls. Leading him into the bedroom, the green satin sheets on the bed, barely hidden by the silver comforter cover a king size four-poster bed. Candles surrounded the bed of different shapes and sizes, giving off a beautiful glow.

"I'll be right back," She whispers lightly, "Need to freshen up." Sirius simply nods, looking at the bed. From the bathroom, she calls out to him. "You know, tonight you will be my sex puppy."

"Oh really?" Sirius laughs, taking of his shoes before he realized. _Wait? Did she just say…puppy?_ "Wait, what?"

"I have a leash in the closet." She whispers, "I saw how you were drooling over me in the pub."

_Surely she doesn't know, _Sirius thought to himself as he stiffened up slightly at the thought. "That's okay." He answers, "I…umm…I don't do leashes."

Opening the door, Arianna exposes herself wearing nothing but a deep red bra and knicker set. Sirius growled as she walked towards him. "Unless…" She whispers, sitting back on the bed. "You prefer handcuffs?"

Sirius couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat as he began to move forward on the bed taking off his shirt as he went. Arianna scooted back so she was laying back against the large fluffed up pillows. As Sirius leaned over the top of her beautiful body he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky to be in a bed with this amazing creature. With that thought it struck him that it was a bit odd.

"Why me?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Arianna's eyes opened a fraction wider than Sirius thought they should have but then she flexed like a cat causing her breasts to just reach up and brush his now bare chest. The feel of the lace of her bra against his naked chest was enough to make him shudder and close his eyes for a moment as it sent chills down his back. When he reopened his eyes it was to the sight of a wand pointed directly at his face.

"Back up puppy dog. Time for us to have a little chat." Arianna said no longer smiling.

"Shit!" Sirius shouted jumping back off the bed and pulling his own wand and pointing at her. He should have known it was too good to be true. He should have seen this was a trap because any woman who would hang out with the Malfoys couldn't be good at heart…..no matter how good looking in body.

Just as Sirius was about to spit out a curse at her she beat him to the punch with a loud, "EVERTA STATUM!" Knocking him back into the wall behind him with his head pounding. He quickly leapt to the side just narrowly missing her "Petrificus Totalus" spell that she aimed at him next.

"Locomotor Mortis" Sirius shouted pointing his wand at her legs hoping at least to immobilize her to the bed. But she was quick, Sirius had to give her that as she leapt off the bed letting the curse land where she had been just seconds before.

"So that's how its gonna be my little puppy? Well then let's have some fun."Arianna replied with a wicked smile. She pointed her wand at the liquor cabinet and yelled, "REDUCTO!" causing it to fly at Sirius who just managed to dodge the cabinet in time for it shatter on the far wall and its contents to fly everywhere covering a good portion of the room in firewhiskey and the like.

Done playing around at this point , Sirius pointed his wand at her and yelled "Confringo!" just as she leapt away from the bed causing it to burst into flames. Quickly dancing up the wall behind it the flames continued to spread across the room catching fire to everything in its path and causing a particularly large fire by where the liquor cabinet had exploded.

They quickly pointed their wands at each other and screamed, "Expelliarmus!" hoping to disarm the other with the unpleasant effect of losing both their wands.

Without missing a beat Arianna ran head long at him and at the last moment pulled up with a swift roundhouse to the head which Sirius just barely blocked in time. Surprised by his quickness, Arianna quickly said, "More than just a pretty face then eh? Good I do so love a challenge." Grabbing the back of his neck with her hand she swung her other leg up and wrapped it around his back and began to squeeze as hard as she could. Years of study in martial arts had taught her that if she squeezed hard enough she could crack and break his ribs.

Sirius having learned to fight with some of the best in and out of schools and later pubs knew exactly what she was trying to do to him. Wrapping his hand around her waist he spun her around and slammed her into the nearest wall knocking the air out of her longs and loosening her grip on his abdomen. With air filling his lungs he proceeded to say "Hi," which she smiled an evil smile replying, "Hi," right back to him. He then head butted her and let her drop to the ground. Scrabbling Sirius searched the room for his wand and found it lying in a corner not far from the growing flames. Quickly he scooped it up and turned to curse her. She slammed into him knocking him to the floor with her straddling on top of him. Sirius pointed his wand at her, ready to curse her.

"Wait!" She screamed out, looking him in the eyes. "I can help you. I can get Regulus out!"

Knowing instantly she was telling the truth to save her own skin Sirius asked, "And what makes you think he wants out?"

Arianna smiled the same smile that had gotten him into this whole god-forsaken mess to begin with and smiled with the glow of the steadily growing flames dancing of her skin she replied, "Because if he's anything like you, he'll get out or die trying."


	4. Peter and Bellatrix

**Sorry it took so long for this latest chapter. I was dealing with...real world issues. Thanks for your support and as always reviews are appreciated.**

As Bellatrix pulled Peter out of the pub by the back of his hair she spun him around in the middle of the street looking him over as he stood there looking like nothing more than a scared lost little boy. Oh how easy this is going to be, Bellatrix thought to herself. I can get him to do anything I want if I just do a little manipulating and that's something I know how to do only too well.

"So my pet, what shall I do with you tonight?" Bellatrix asked in a low purr like a cat about to pounce.

"We could….umm…" Peter mumbled something indistinguishable under his breath.

"What was that my quiet little church mouse? I'm sure you must have some idea how to show a lady a good time. Don't tell me this is your first time with a lady?" She asked in a pouting tone.

Peter snorted, because it was in fact his first time with a woman but he personally didn't really think that Bellatrix counted as one. However he didn't really want to reveal the fact that he hadn't been with a woman and didn't know exactly what was included in that notion.

"I said we could go to the Three Broomsticks. I have a room there and would be more than happy to buy a….lady such as yourself at least one more drink before we get down to uh…ummm…business." Peter said with what little courage he could muster.

Bellatrix tossed her head from side to side slowly like she was literally letting the idea roll around in her head before she nodded her agreement. The Three Broomsticks was quiet at this time of night except a few hanger-ons, and she wasn't worried about them disturbing their privacy. She would need privacy to…discuss what she wanted Wormtail to do for her. It would be an easy task but nonetheless she didn't want to risk being disturbed whilst warping the little mouse's mind to her wants.

With a squeal that would give a schoolgirl a shudder…or the sound of a strangled cat, she grabbed the back of Peters head again and in the blink of an eye apparated them to the doorstep of the Three Broomsticks. Stepping away from Bellatrix, Peter began to rub the back of his head where she had pulled his hair.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that. It kind of hurts." Peter said quietly.

"Ah. My poor little mouse can't take a little pain? There is plenty of pleasure to be found in pain if you know where to look. Come let me show you." Bellatrix reached out and was about to grab the back of his head again but thought better of it and grabbed him by the front of his collar and pulled him into the front of the pub. Walking through the front door she spotted a booth in the back away from anyone else at the bar and dragged Peter to it. Sitting down in the booth Bellatrix screamed at the barkeep for two glasses of firewhiskey. The barkeep sensing the fire in Bellatrix' voice quickly brought over two large glasses, setting one down in front of both of them he quickly scurried away. Peter thought to himself that the barkeep would indeed make a most agreeable rat. Bellatrix downed half of her whiskey in a flash and then looked over at Peter. How best to approach him with what she wanted?

"So why do you always hang around with Potter and his cronies anyways? I've seen you around with them and I see the way they treat you." Bellatrix asks trying to play the concerned girl angle.

"There not all bad. They took care of me in school when all the other kids used to pick on me for being fat or ugly." Peter said staring at his glass. Just remembering those days caused a shudder to run down his spine remembering all the times James and the guys weren't around to save him.

"Yes, so they could pick on you instead? Make you their personally slave and the end of all their jokes instead of letting someone else do it? That seems like real friends to me." Bellatrix cackled as she took another drink off her firewhiskey.

"Oh? And do you have better friends?" Peter asked questioningly.

Bellatrix felt the smug grin climb onto her face as she leaned back in the booth pushing out her breasts in order to show them off to the little mouse. She had to be prepared to work more than one angle here if this one didn't work.

"Why yes in fact I do. You're a pureblood aren't you Peter?" she asked nonchalantly, not wanting to give anything away.

"Yep. Sure am. Mum and Dad both were purebloods. They argued a lot because mum said I should have been in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor." Peter pursed his lips at the thought.

"Oh yes indeed you should have. I think you would have done quite well in Slytherin with me and Lucius. We would have made sure that you were well taken care of. Not the end of anyone's jokes. Like you are now." Bellatrix said putting on a sad pouting face for his benefit.

"Ah it's all in the past now. Nothing to be done about it these days." Peter said with a sigh and swig off his glass.

"What if I told you there was my little mouse? What if I told you there was away I could give you great power?" Bellatrix giggled knowing she had him on the hook now by the look on his face alone.

"What? What do you mean? What kind of power?" Peter asked perking up at the thought. Power was something he had always wanted but nonetheless always lacked. That's why he had always hung around James and the rest of the Marauders because they were all quite strong and could protect him when he couldn't himself. The thought of being more powerful sent a tickle up and down his spine. Bellatrix quickly finished her drink and stood up.

"Take me to your room. Some place more….private so we can discuss it." Bellatrix said with a wicked smile.

Peter took a long drink off of his glass and placed it back on the table. Standing up, he led her up the staircase at the back of the pub to the rooms above. Once he entered his room with her follow close behind he took out his wand and little the fire in the small fireplace to give them some lighting. He turned to face her and she smiled at him as she leaned back against it and then turned the lock. It snapped into place with a resounding click that he felt in his bones.

"So ummm….what was that you were saying about power?" Peter stuttered out as she continued to smile at him wickedly.

"Well that really depends cause power, REAL POWER, comes with a price. So really the question is how far are you willing to go to get it, my dear rat?" Bellatrix said as she slowly sauntered over to him. She stopped behind him and ran one hand from the bottom of his fingers, slowly up his arm and across his shoulder to the back of his neck where she let her hand rest as she slowly stroked his hair with the ends of her finger tips. She felt a shudder run through him as she did this and knew that not only did she have him on the idea of a power trip but also the seduction was reeling him in hook, line, and sinker.

"Any-Anything. To be stronger. To be more powerful. I would give anything…" Peter stuttered out. It was so hard to speak with her doing that to him.

"Anything? Say…lie?" She asked as she reached around his shoulders with both hands and slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"Yes." Peter said closing his eyes as her fingers brushed his chest.

"Steal?" She asked as she reached the bottom of his shirt and coming around the front of him, slipped her hand inside his now open shirt and began to stroke his chest.

Sucking in a quick breath Peter replied with a rasp, "Yes."

"Even kill?" Bellatrix asked in her most innocent voice as she dropped her hands down to the buckle of his belt and started to undo it.

Peter opened his eyes and looked down at her hands, "Kill?" he asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Why yes, Peter, Kill? Would you be willing to do it? For REAL POWER?" Bellatrix dropped down on her knees in front of him and proceeded to undo the button on his slacks and slowly unzip his fly. She looked up at him with the most innocent eyes she could muster. Here's where it really counted and she knew what she had to do to reel him the rest of the way in.

"Who? Why?" Peter asked as he started panting at the feel of her hands so close to his manhood.

"Does it really matter? For what you want does it really matter what you have to do to get it?" She slowly pulled down his slacks and boxers letting his manhood spring free. "Oh my. Maybe not such a little mouse after all are we, my pet?" She whispered up at him.

"No." He replied slowly as she wrapped her hand around him.

"No, what my dear?" Bellatrix asked as she began to slowly stroke him over and over.

"No it doesn't matter who…or what. I'll do anything." Peter said through panting breaths.

"No matter what it is or who tells you to do it?" She asked him as she slowly lowered her mouth on to his head.

"Anything. Anything I swear." Peter begs, dying to feel her mouth surround him. "Please," He begs out, "I'll say anything you want. I'll do anything."

"Oh no, my dear pet." She says, licking her lips seductively as she pulls away, leaving Peter begging for her. "It's not me."

"Wh…Who?" Peter asks, "I'll say anything to anyone. Please just…." He looks down at her, a shiver running up his spine. "Just..don't stop."

"Why to my liege, the Dark Lord." She answers, moving once again closer to him as she grabs the back of his slacks, pulling him so close he can feel her warm breath against him. "What do you say?" She asks, licking the tip of him teasingly.

Peter looks down at her, willing to make a deal with Hades himself just to get her to keep doing what she was so close to accomplishing. He closed his eyes, imagining her mouth on him. His hands in her hair as her tongue licked greedily up and down his length.

"What…what do I have to do?" He asks, terrified. He had heard stories, mostly from Sirius himself, of how Lord Voldermort used people for his own satisfaction, disposing of them as nothing more than house elves when he was finished.

"Stay close to the Mauraders for now." She answers, gazing up at him. "I'll tell you when I want more," She whispers softly, "And you can tell me when you do, my pet." She says, licking up the bottom of his length, to give him the idea of what she meant.


	5. James and Priscilla

**A/N: Warning: This chapter does contain Sub/Dom tendencies as well as spanking. Reader beware.**

As James stormed out of the pub he barely noticed Priscilla following closely behind him. Fuming he stepped out into the street and looked up at the moon. Not really noticing that it was almost full that night he turned to find Prissy standing directly behind him waiting for him to notice her. As he turned she smiled a beautiful smile at him that almost made him melt to a puddle right there in the middle of the streets of Hogsmeade. As his anger at Lily slowly died down to a burning ember from the wild blaze it had been, Prissy slowly walked up to him and placed both her palms on his chest.

"Don't you worry about her Jamesy, she'll be just fine in the morning after Severus is done with her she'll be right as rain." She said her grin getting wider.

James shuddered at the thought of Severus running his hands up and down Lily's naked figure and felt the ember begin to blaze again. But this time not at Lily, but at himself. What had he done? Perhaps Lily had been right in the very beginning and maybe they all should have just gone home.

Sensing his anger rising again, Prissy quickly jumped to stop it from rising anymore. "Don't worry James. We're all adults here and know that it's all in good fun. No one's going to get hurt. That is…unless you want to hurt me…" She asks with a sly grin.

James shuddered again, but this time not out of anger but out of anticipation. As he looked down at her fingers slowly stroking up and down his shirt he thought of all the deliciously naughty things he wanted to do to her. Not that his and Lily's sex life was dull by any means, she tried to keep him interested, but he figured this was his last chance as a single man to explore some of his more….extreme fantasies that he knew Lily wouldn't be fond of before it was too late.

"Oh yes…that sounds quite nice my dear. And just where would you like to go for this…..pleasurable punishment?" James asked, returning her sly smile with one of his own.

"Well since my fiancee is on business out of town I say we go to my place and I'll let you show me just how naughty a girl I've been. You can punish me in my own room tonight, how does that sound Jamesy?" She asked with just a hint of lust to her high pitched voice. James shuddered again knowing that he was going to enjoy tanning her tight little arse for coming up with such an annoying pet name for him.

"Oh I'm going to show you alright. Let's go." Grabbing her wrist just a bit hard and pressing his thumb down to make his point as he pulled her to him so their chests were touching and his face was only a few inches from hers.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed as she smirked up at him. "Alright then, hold on then cause this is gonna be one wild ride," she said licking her lips. With and loud pop and a second of disorientation they were standing outside a two story town house in the heart of London. James looked up at the house in front of him and marveled at how much it looked like Sirius parents old place. Back before he...moved out.

"You don't perhaps know the Blacks do you?" James asked with a note of seriousness in his voice.

"You mean Bellatrix's family? Yes they live just a few blocks over from here. Why do you ask?" She asked as she turned to unlock the front door of the house.

"Just wondering was all…." James replied as he reached up and began to stroke his hand down the back of her wavy brown hair as she searched through her keys to unlock the door. Soon enough she found the right one and opened the door. As James stepped through and she followed behind him turning and locking the door behind them. Turning around and leaning against the door she eyed James up and down as he study the inside of her home, like a cat eyeing a mouse for dinner and wondering just where she should start….or where would he for that matter.

"So, what was that you were saying earlier about being a naughty girl tonight?" James asked as he turned and stepped closer to her, stopping only inches away. He noticed with satisfaction that her breath caught when he said it. Satisfied knowing that she was going to let him do whatever he wanted to her, he leaned in placing his lips next to her ear and his hand up to stroke her hair. "Because you know what happens to naughty girls don't you?" He whispered in her ear seductively.

Moaning slightly, Prissy leaned her head in to his hand before replying with her own whisper, "No…what?"

An evil grin crept across his face as he reached up taking a fistful of her hair and quickly pulling her head back nibbled on her ear before replying, "They get punished." He felt her body stiffen as he said it and her pulse begin to race against his lips and he moved his nibbles slowly down to her neck. As he licked the spot where her neck met her shoulder he felt her breathing become more rapid as she melted just a little more to him. Grabbing her by the back of the neck he turned her around, facing the stairs and pulling her back against him by her hair so he was flush up against her back, his growing member pressing into her from behind. "Now go to your room you naughty girl, its time you pay for what you've done." He growled in her ear as he pushed her toward the stairway.

She nearly fell onto the stair but caught herself by grabbing the banister just in time to fall to one knee. Turning around to look at him through the hair that had fallen in her face she asked, "How do you want me….daddy?" She asked with a cat like grin.

James felt the excitement roll through him with those words. Oh she was being his naughty little girl tonight for sure, and he was going to make sure she paid for it. "I'm going to make myself a drink. When I get up there you'd better be down to you knickers and bent over that bed waiting for your punishment…Bitch." James answered sure that the fire was showing in his eyes as he started walking closer to her.

"Yes, sir!" She said as she turned and scurried up the stairs, her arse waving at James as she climbed.

James stayed standing in the foyer just long enough to see which way she turned and as she turned left at the top of the landing he strolled passed the stairs in to what was obviously the parlor. Finding the liquor cabinet, he poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and drank from it thirstily as he thought about what he was about to do to the little minx he knew was upstairs getting ready for him right now.

He had been waiting for the chance to do this for years and now the last weekend he had as a single man he was getting his wish. What better bachelor party present could a man ask for? He threw back the rest of his drink and set the glass down on the liquor cabinet, walking back down the hall to the stairs. He made sure to make as much noise as possible climbing the stairs literally stomping his feet as he went to build the anticipation of him coming. After he reached the top of the stairs he turned left on the landing just as he had seen her do and walked down the hallway. He spotted an open door at the end with firelight bouncing on the floor in front of it casting an eerie glow on the hallway. As he stepped through the door his eyes were immediately drawn to her lean body as she knelt on her knees leaning her body over on the bed her arse up in the air. Her knickers were white lace and teased him as he could just see the line of bottom showing through the patterned design. She had her face turned to the side trying to look back at him as he saw the rapid rise and fall of her back with her breathing getting faster as he walked slowly over to her. The sheets on the bed were a black silk and for some reason he couldn't understand, this turned him on even more. Stopping beside her he slowly stroked his hand from the back of her neck down to her arse and he slowly began to rub it through her knickers.

"Do you know what you did Prissy?" James asked huskily.

"No…." She answered slowly turning her eyes to look up at him.

He reached up with his other hand and grabbed her hair and pulled her head up off the mattress just a bit while smacking her on the arse just enough to make her jump. "No? NO WHAT?" He asked through gritted teeth as looked down at her.

"No sir!" She replied her breathing getting even more rapid.

"That's what I thought you said. You're going to be punished for what you did tonight…" James replied.

"What did I do?" She asked her breath hitching the lust apparent in her eyes. James smacked her again on the arse, harder this time so he felt just a bit of sting in his own hand.

"What did I do sir?!" She asks again, remembering what he wanted only too late as another smack landed on her backside.

"You called me Jamesy. No one calls me Jamesy. The only thing you better call me from now on is Sir….or master." James replied as he stepped back and unbuckling his belt pulled it through the belt loops. Forming it up, he placed both ends in his right hand as he pushed down on her back with his left. "I'd say six licks ought to do it don't you? One for each letter. And with each lick so you don't forget I want you to call out the next letter in line. You can do that for me, cant you?" He asked as readied the belt.

"Yes…master. I will." She said in anticipation of the coming onslaught.

"Good girl." He replied. He pulled back the belt and waiting just long enough for her to wonder if he was going to do it smacked the belt right across her cheeks.

"J!" She moaned out loudly.

James pulled the belt back and let it fall again on her cheeks causing her to jump just a little. He pushed down just a little harder to keep her in place.

"A!" She moaned again.

Pulling back again he waited just a second longer and the smacked her again.

"M!" She moaned louder this time.

"I thinking you're getting to much pleasure out of this and not enough…punishment. Let's see what we can do about that." James said as he grabbed the back of her knickers and began to tug them down to her knees, she lifted her legs one at a time so he could pull them off of her. "There we are that should do the trick don't you think?" James asked eagerly as he pulled back and planted another lick on her now bare cheeks.

"E!" She whimpered out this time.

Again he pulled back the belt and let it fly at her now slightly pink arse.

"S!" She cried out louder this time.

"One more to go naughty girl. Do you think you can take it?" James asked a sadistic smile spreading on his face.

"No. No more please." She said haughtily as she began to feel herself get wet from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You didn't say sir or master. So one more it is…." James pulled back far this time and let the belt swing down to smack her hard on her bare cheeks sending a resounding smack through the room.

"Y!" She screamed out the last letter like it was her salvation.

"Good girl. Now since you've been so good with your punishment this evening perhaps it's time for a little treat. For me that is. Get up on the bed. NOW!" He said his voice sending vibrations all the way down to her core. She scrambled up on to the sheets and laid back on her elbows looking up at him with the most innocent doe eyes as he began to strip of his shirt and slacks and then his boxers. His member sprang free bobbing up and down in front of her. He was pleased to see her eyes widen at the sight of his length and girth. Her lips opened as she sighed at the sight of him. James slowly began to crawl his way up the bed until he was lying on top of her. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled back exposing her neck to him. He slowly bent down and began to suck and bite his way down her neck and then to her shoulder.

"What are you going to do to me….master?" She asked playing the role of the innocent girl up now.

"Why, whatever I want to my dear. Are you scared yet?" James at as he slipped one of her nipples into his mouth and slowly began to suck.

With a sharp intake of breath she arched her back and through panting breaths replied, "No sir."

James lifted his lips off of her now erect nipple and looked up only to reply, "You should be." He switched sides and took her other nipple in his mouth and gently began to bite down causing her to writher on the bed in ecstasy. Suddenly he moved his was down her body with little kisses, sucks, and nibbles until her reached her inner thigh where he decided enough was enough and bit down on her flesh hard. She jumped a few inches off the bed but he grabbed her leg and holding it in place began to suck harder and harder until she was screaming out in moans that she couldn't take anymore. At that moment he sprang up off of her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees on the bed facing the head board. He slid up behind her on his knees and placed his now rock hard member at her entrance.

"Are you ready my naughty little girl? I'm going to make you feel real good." He said as a sadistic smile crossed his face.

"Yes master. Please sir, I need you inside me. PLEASE!" She begged him through gritted teeth.

With that James grabbed her by the hips and slammed himself inside of her without warning. He started with a slow hard rhythm slamming into her and then slowly pulling out only to repeat the process over and over again. A low animalistic grunt began to escape her lips with every thrust causing James to get turned on all the more. The noises she was making gave him an even more deliciously evil idea. Reaching down he grabbed the belt of the bed and with quick hands placed the tip through the buckle making a loop and then placed it around her head and then on her neck as he continued his assault on her now soaking womanhood. He grabbed the end of the belt with his hand and pulled tight effectively putting his bitch on a leash.

"How do you like that my little bitch? Does that make you want to beg for more?" James asked sadistically as he continued to pound her from behind never giving her a break.

"Yes master! Harder please master! Make me your naughty little bitch sir!" She screamed out over and over as James tightened his hold on her. Her legs began to shake with the constant pounding of him into her as she felt her climax fast approaching. James reached down with his other hand and smacked her arse causing her to scream out in pleasure as she began to cum over and over again all over his waiting member. Feeling her squeeze around him James came causing his arms to shake so bad that he dropped the belt and fell onto her pushing them both down onto the bed where they lay panting for a time.

"That was wild. You're much more fun in bed than my future husband." Prissy said after he rolled off of her onto the bed still panting.

"You weren't so bad yourself." James replied playfully smacking her on the arse again. With that they rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning James was awaken to the sound of a slamming door and Priscilla jumping out of the bed like lightening. "What? What is it?" James asked groggily having a pounding headache from drinking too much the night before.

"Quickly! Quickly get up! My fiancée is home from his business trip. Get your clothes and get out of here!" Prissy replied with a concerned look on her face.

"What? Now?! I'm naked!" He asked as he jumped out of bed and started to collect his things off the floor of the bedroom.

"Priscilla?! Who's been drinking my firewhiskey?" James heard a voice calling from downstairs. He silently cursed himself knowing now that Mr. Parkinson had found the glass he'd left on top of the liquor cabinet. Quickly gathering the rest of his things he walked over to Prissy and placed a wet kiss on her lips as she smiled and said, "Thank you master for a wonderful time. I think you'll have to come by and punish me again. NOW GO!" She whispered fiercely causing James to quickly disapparte at the sound of Patrick tromping up the steps. In such a rush James could think of only one place to go and that was home. His and Lily's house. With and audible pop he found himself standing on the front porch of their house holding his clothes in a bundle close to his chest. He looked down to try to sort through his things before going into the house only to jerk his head up at the sound of the front door opening. There stood Lily with such a look of hate and disgust on her face that James just wanted to die on the spot. Without a word she turned and slammed the door in James face causing him to swallow hard knowing what awaited him when he finally ventured inside. He quickly dressed on the porch but after search around continuously for a minute or two he couldn't find his belt for the life of him.


	6. Goyle and Zenobia

_**A/N: **_**Alright guys I know I owe you an explanation. I'm going through the midsts of a nasty divorce and unfortunately because of that I had to find another job which has consumed most of my time over the last few months. Between that and my laptop getting fried it limited my ability to write. I apologize profusely for how long it took me to get this chapter out to you but I will try very hard from here on in to get the chapters out to you more regularly. As always your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. And on a side note to answer many of your questions, I don't know if Lily and Snape will get together in the end. Am I hoping? Of course I am the same as you are. But if you're a writer you know as well as I do it doesn't always turn out the way you hope. Cross your fingers and maybe we'll get lucky this time.**

Goyle stepped out the door and quickly turned to hold it open as the beautiful creature, Zenobia Meradin. Nodding her head and smiling she stepped past him out into the streets of Hogsmeade smelling the refreshing night air. Goyle stood there holding the door as he continued to stare at her beautiful arse as she slowly bobbed her hips to and fro as she stood in the street looking up at the starry night sky. Goyle couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way she looked standing there in the street with her long dark hair alight with light from the full moon. He watched as she cocked her head to the side and smiled at him causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"Well silly are you going to stand there all day holding the door or are you going to come stand over here and talk to me. You did win my company for the evening, surely you don't plan on wasting it standing there staring at me and gaping like a child do you?" Zenobia asked him with a grin.

Not even realizing he was still holding the door, Goyle quickly let go and it swung shut with a slam. Stepping away from the pub he approached her with his hands in his pockets and a slightly sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry about that…." Goyle said still not looking up at her. He didn't know what he'd say if he looked deep into her eyes again. He slowly stepped up beside her and not daring to look her in the eyes just yet he turned to look at the moon. It was a beautiful night in his opinion with the weather just turning slightly cooler with fall fast approaching.

"So umm….what would you like to do Miss. Meradin?" Goyle asked still not sure if they were on a first name basis or not.

"Please, call me Zenobia. Everyone does. Don't bother putting up that façade that you do for the rest of Lucius's goons. I know that you're far more intelligent then you let the rest of that posse believe. Why do you do that anyways?" She asked truly intrigued by his attitude toward them.

"Honestly? Because then they don't set their expectations so high. Then if they ask me to do something and I don't get it right then it's just "Goyle". If I do get it right then it's like, "Nice one." Less headache in the end if I point out how stupid their ideas are and how monumentally they are going to fail." He replied.

Nodding to herself she smiled and replied, "Yes I quite understand where you're coming from on that one. I'm in the same boat as it were. I too put on the façade of being the ditzy girl. That way no one expects more from me. But, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. I'll answer any question you have for me." Goyle responded just a little too quickly.

"Why are you telling me? I mean why be honest with me? You don't even really know me." She asked a puzzled look on her face.

"Ummm….I don't really know. I just feel…like even if I tried to lie to you that you'd see right through me…." Goyle said blushing profusely.

"Really? Why Mr. Goyle you're quite the charmer aren't you? You seem to know just what to say to make a girl feel special." She said blushing slightly. She could see the effect her compliments were having on him making him seem to squirm where he stood.

His blush deepening to make him a slight shade of red instead of pink, he coughed and asked " So ummm…. What would you like to now? I mean seems kinda silly standing out here in the middle of the street all night, no matter how nice it is." Goyle asked while again admiring her beauty in the moonlight.

"Well since I don't know what trouble those other foolish boys are getting into this evening why don't we go back to your place?" She asked feeling slightly foolish at being so forward with a man she had just met.

"Yes ummm…of course. I'm sure we could find something to occupy our time there." Goyle responded with a grin trying to hide his insecurity of having never been with a woman before. Holding out his hand for her to take it surprised him how she took it in her own without the slightest hesitation, almost as if she trusted him completely after only having just met him. Lacing his fingers with hers they both turned on the spot and with an audible pop disappeared into the night.

They abruptly appeared in front of small country cottage located somewhere in the country. It was surrounded by rolling green fields on all sides. Looking up at the cottage she was surprised to see that it was two stories high and was in very good condition. She could see what looked like a very large foyer in the front of the house. "It's beautiful. I always wanted to live out in the country when I was a little girl but we had to stay in the city because of my fathers….work." Zenobia said with a look of distaste on her face.

Not wanting the mood to spoil, Goyle started toward the front door still holding her hand. He secretly smiled to himself when she didn't resist but followed him step for step to the front door. Placing his hand on the front door for a moment and then pulling his hand away leaving a red palm print on the door frame. There was a series of clicks and the door swung inward on its hinges.

Raising her eyebrows at him, Zenobia asked, "Security spell? With all the wards and blocks you could stick on the house you still have a security spell on the front door?"

"You can't be too careful these days. Never know when someone unpleasant might show up at your front door," He replied with a smirk.

"Do you have very many unpleasant people show up on your doorstep?" She asked curiously.

"Only Lucius Malfoy." He said looking over at her. Seeing her trying to hold back a grin he smiled and then they suddenly both doubled over with laughter.

"He is a pompous git isn't he?" She said through ragged breaths when Zenobia finally got herself under control.

"He's not so bad when you get to know him…He's much worse…." He replied which sent them both back into fits of laughter.

After finally regaining their composure they stepped into the foyer and the door abruptly shut behind them and locked itself.

"You know your quite witty Mr. Goyle. I like that in a man. Instead of a dull sense of humor. You're so much funnier than Remus…." She said. She thought back to earlier at the bar and realized that she was quite furious with him for going along with this whole plan anyways. Still she couldn't really complain about her good fortune. In the end she had gotten the better end of the deal.

"I'm glad you think so. Can I get you something to drink?" He asked walking up the hallway to the kitchen at the back of the cottage.

"Yes. Something cold please, I'm parched." She replied. Standing there in the foyer she looked at the walls hanging with family portraits that looked at her with smiling faces as if to say "Finally he's brought home a proper woman at last."

Looking around the room she found herself analyzing the cottage. It was much larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. She imagined the sight of a family gathered in the great room off the foyer with children running around screaming and adults laughing and smiling at each other. Walking into the great room she was pleased to see a violin in a case sitting on the mantle above the white stoned fireplace. She gently ran her fingers across the polished wood and was delighted at how smooth it was. Turning she sat down on the love seat.

Goyle walked in and handed her a glass of swirling amber and red liquid in a wine glass. As he handed it to her she felt what could only be described as electricity run up her arm as his fingers brushed hers while handing over the glass. Trying to play it off as nothing she raised the glass to her lips and sipped. It tasted of honeysuckle and strawberries. "This is delicious. Thank you." Pointing over at the fireplace Zenobia asked, "Do you play?" pointing at the violin.

"No. That was my fathers. I remember a great many nights sitting at his feet hearing him play tunes for me and my mother. He really was very good at it. No my instrument of choice isn't exactly one to brag about is what my father used to say." Goyle replied looking down at his glass deep in thought.

"Play for me. Let me decide whether or not it's something to brag about or not." She said hopefully.

"Ok." Was all he could reply. Normally he wouldn't play for someone else it was truly more for his own amusement but he couldn't refuse this woman. Nothing she asked for did he think he could ever refuse. Pulling out his wand he swirled it in a circle and a moment later a short silvered metal instrument fell into his outstretched hand. "Have you ever heard a Harmonica tune before?" Goyle asked her while wiping the instrument clean of dust.

"Not that I can recall." She said scooting forward to the end of her seat.

"Good. Because this probably won't sound anything like one…" He said with a smile and brought the Harmonica to his lips.

He began with a slow harmonious tune. He looked over to see her swaying slowly in her seat to the music. When he began to speed up the beat he watched her slip her shoes off and stand in the middle of the room slowly beginning to sway her hips in tune with the beat. She began swirling in circles and he found himself forgetting the notes of the song as he became more and more mesmerized by her sway and spinning in front of him. He finally brought the song to a close and as he put the harmonica down on the end table he stood and approached her as she stopped spinning and turned to face him.

"That was quite beautiful. I think you have plenty to brag about." She said smiling as she stepped forward closing the distance between them. When she stopped she was looking up into his eyes and she slowly reached out a hand and slowly began to trace the line of his rugged jaw with one of her fingers.

The minute her finger touched him he felt it again. That shock. That electric feeling coursing through him. Reaching up with a hand he cupped her cheek and felt the smoothness of her skin beneath his palm. She slowly stood up on her toes and closing her eyes placed her lips against his. Suddenly it felt like a small candle that had been burning inside her and burst into a flaming inferno. Apparently Goyle felt it too because without any hint from her, he pulled her closer to him and deepened their kiss. After a few moments of passion she finally broke the kiss and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Did you feel that?" He asked shuddering suddenly, like a chill had swept through his body.

"Yes. What….what was it?" She asked still catching her breath.

"I don't know but I can't wait to do it again." He replied and with that he pulled her into another passionate embrace.

Zenobia wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Without any further pressing from her Goyle wrapped his arms around her and picked her up in his arms without ever breaking their kiss. Feeling her feet lifting off the ground she unceremoniously wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him as he slowly placed her back on the love seat. Breaking their kiss, Goyle stepped back and while slipping off his shoes with his feet he began to unbutton his shirt. Knowing instantly what he wanted Zenobia began unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it and her bra off her shoulders stood and slipped her skirt down her hips. After they were both down to nothing but their underwear Goyle knelt down in front of her and hooking his fingers in the waist band of her knickers slowly began to pull them down her legs.

"Beautiful." Was all her said as she stepped out of her knickers and he tossed them to the side.

Blushing deeply she replied, "Now fair is fair. My turn," and as Goyle straightened up she knelt down and slowly began to drop his boxers to his feet causing his hard member to spring free. She was pleasantly surprised at his length. Leaning forward she took him in her mouth and slowly began to suck her way down his waiting length. She continued to suck him for a few minutes her head bobbing up and down with a steady rhythm causing Goyle to intertwine his fingers in her long dark hair. It was nothing like he had ever imagined a woman feeling like, not that he had much to compare it to. After a few minutes more he stepped back to her disappointment and reaching down he offered her his hands. Pulling her up off the floor he set her back down on the love seat and slowly spreading her legs he dipped his head into her core, hoping that what he was doing was right. He didn't know if he would ever have another chance with the fairest of Zenobia and wanted to at least taste her sweetness once.

Just before reaching out with his tongue he whispered, "Fair is fair." He slowly licked up his way up her inner thigh and reaching her lips he slowly swirled around them with his tongue licking up and down, inside and out causing her to writher in her seat. After a few minutes of teasing he stood up and turned her so she was lying back against the seat cushions. Placing himself over her he slowly teased his member up and down her waiting slit.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, the fire burning strong inside him.

"If I wasn't before, I am now," And with that he plunged himself inside of her.

She gasped at the sudden fullness she felt. She wrapped her legs around his back and hooked her ankles together, pulling him even deeper inside of her. He began slowly withdrawing and then quickly plunging into her again and again causing waves of pleasure to roll through her body. Feeling his heart racing through his skin turned her on even more causing her to fast approach her orgasm.

"Please….Please cum with me…I want to feel you cum inside me," She begged him.

Her words were all it took to send him spiraling over the edge. He came inside her his hot seed coating her core. Feeling him cum inside her pushed her right over the edge with him and the orgasm quickly raced through her body causing her to shake uncontrollably. When he was finished he slid off of her sweat soaked body and lay next to her on his side. She turned to face him and looking into his eyes she raised her palm and while holding his gaze ran it over the top of his chest without touching it. His eyes widened as he felt an instant magnetic pull, a slight tingling burning through his hand. His eyes widened as he said, "I can feel that. Can you?"

"Yes. What is it?" She asked not breaking his gaze.

"I'm not sure. But whatever you do….don't stop…" He replied.

She obliged his request by slowly running her hand down his chest to his stomach and lower to his groin and then back up.

"Still?" She asked questioningly at him.

"Every bit of me feels it. It's like…."

"Electricity." She finished his sentence for him.

"Exactly. How did you know what I was going to say?" He asked expectantly.

"I'm not sure. I'm not a legilimens or anything like that. I kinda just felt it. What you were going to say I mean. Does that make any sense?" She asked getting trapped in his eyes again.

"None. Stay with me long enough to figure it out? Please?" He begged with his gaze.

"How long do you think it'll take?" She asked knowing that no matter what he said she would agree, no matter what the consequences were with Remus or anyone else for that matter.

"Forever I hope. Would you stay that long? If I asked you to?" He asked already expecting a lengthy explanation of how crazy this all was and how she had a life already and didn't need him to mess it all up for her.

"Ok." She said smiling at the sudden surprise on his face.

"Really?" He asked not quite believing her but also knowing somehow deep down in a way that he couldn't put in to words but just something he felt, and he knew she was telling the truth.

"Really, Really."


	7. Rodolphus and Dorcas

Rodolphus dragged Dorky Dorcas by the wrist out the front door of the Pub stopping out in the street. Disgusted with Lucius for agreeing to such a stupid wager, he stood in the street trying to think of a way to shake off his date and either find another place to drink off his bad luck or just go home for the night. He knew he couldn't just ditch her without a really good excuse because then those stupid Marauders would never let them live it down that they didn't hold up their end of the bet. As he looked around the street for something to give him inspiration for what he should do he felt Dorcas pull her wrist from his grasp.

Not bothering to turn around he said, "So what is it you want from me, Dork-…Ms. Andrews?" To his surprise the voice that answered him was not the voice he expected.

The smoothest, most beautiful voice that had ever graced his ears in his entire life replied, "Why nothing more than a good time of course Mr. Rodolphus, what else does a lady such as me desire from a handsome man like yourself?" Dorcas replied slow and sultry.

Spinning around on his heel, Rodolphus looked to see if someone was playing a joke on him. Surely the voice of the angel he just heard couldn't be coming from his date. Looking all around the street and in between the surrounding buildings he saw no one but his date standing there with a sadistic smile. The same sadistic smile he swore earlier in the night could kill a cat from a hundred meters. Looking her over from top to bottom, he saw the same girl he'd seen all night as his resounding fate had hung over him and he'd continued drinking heavily hoping it might change his nights end.

She continued to stand there smiling at him with a wicked grin wondering just how long it was going to take him to figure out what was going on. Having played this game before with other men she was quite content to sit and wait.

Seeing the confusion on his face she said, "Why Mr. Rodolphus is something wrong?" Knowing full well the effect of her siren voice was having on him. Her mother having been a half-siren and her father having been human had given her the gift of voice but not the gift of beauty. Still she couldn't complain about her luck because on more than a few occasions she had used her….abilities to her advantage. To get what she wanted. To get the things and people and pleasures she yearned for. She watched as slowly, ever so slowly his eyes started to haze over. She wasn't doing him any permanent harm so she had little if any regret using her gift to get what she wanted out of him. He was still himself in a sense, just a more….willing self. Willing for her anyways. She knew from past experiences that she could get these men to do just about anything she wanted short of causing themselves bodily harm…at least for now. The worst side effect he would have would be slightly groggy mind in the morning.

"Umm…No I'm…I'm fine." He said slowly looking her up and down. She wasn't all that bad looking he guessed. He had seen worst dates in his time. Yes, she had braces. Yes, she was a little bit…bigger than the women he usually dated but really was she all that bad? Besides that she had a beautiful voice. It was amazing, wonderfully pure and innocent.

"I have my own apartment in the city if you'd like to get a drink and relax. It's quite beautiful at night with all the lights," Rodolphus said surprised that he was hoping she said yes, if for no other reason than to hear her voice once more.

"Why yes Roddy, that sounds quite pleasant indeed," She replied with a smile watching as the haze slowly clouded his eyes just a little bit more. Another 30 minutes of this and she'd have him eating out of her hand and hopefully whatever else she wanted him to eat she thought to herself with a smirk.

"Wonderful. I can't wait to show you," Rodolphus said holding out his arm for her to take. It didn't really matter what she looked like he decided. She was quite charming and that was good enough for him.

As she took his outstretched arm there was a loud pop and a sudden moment of disorientation as they appeared before a skyscraper in London. She was quite pleased with the deal she had ended up with at the end of the night.

Pleased with the expression on her face, Rodolphus looked over her again and couldn't help but admire her hair. It was long and straight and quite dark. He fell well past her shoulders and he was tempted to reach out and stroke it with his fingers but decided against it not wanting to offend her. Instead not wanting to let go of her arm he held out his other hand as if to say "shall we?" and with her nod and smile of approval they walked up the steps and into the front of the building. A bellman held open the front door for them and as they walked through the glass he caught the bellman's questioning look at him with a slight hint of disgust. Rodolphus shrugged his shoulders and continued forward glad that Dorcas hadn't seen the bellman's look. Walking over to the elevator, he drew out a long metal key and inserted into a slot on the wall. The elevator doors opened and they boarded.

"This is quite muggle of you Roddy. I thought your kind didn't like muggles?" She asked with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"Yes… well… umm…it's the view you see. It makes dealing with these muggles worth it in the end. You'll see when we get up to the room." He said feeling warm all over at the sound of her voice. He couldn't understand how it could almost caress his skin with every word. How it was like a hand that could reach inside him and grip his soul. He loved her voice. The quickly rose to the top floor and once they reached the penthouse the doors quickly rushed open revealing a beautiful condo with shiny black floor and glass floor to ceiling windows on the far wall. She immediately rushed over and opening the door stepped out onto the balcony.

"Oh My! You're absolutely right it's beautiful! I bet you bring all the girls up here don't you Roddy?" She asked with a smile already knowing his answer.

"Umm…well actually no. You're the first," Which was true he hadn't brought any one up here before. Somehow that seemed important to him but he couldn't figure out why. "Do you like it?" He asked hanging on her every breath waiting for another sound of her voice.

"Like it? I love it!" She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the cool night air.

He smiled, thrilled that her voice had said that she was happy with him. It sent a small tremor through his spine knowing that he had made her happy. "Would you like a drink Ms. Andrews?" He asked hoping to keep her talking.

"Why yes Roddy that sounds lovely and you don't have to keep calling me Ms. Andrews. You can just call me D. That's what everyone else does. I really don't mind. I don't like my name and could kill my parents for their choice in naming me," she said with a scorn.

Seeing her with a scorn on her face, it broke his heart and he almost offered to kill them for such an indiscretion but thought better of it. "D then. Please wait here I'll be right back," he said with a smile turning around and having to keep himself from breaking out into a run just to get the drinks and be back close to her. He quickly poured them both a glass of firewhiskey and returned to the balcony.

Smiling she took the glass from his outstretched hand and began sipping it slowly letting the bitter flavor roll around on her tongue before swallowing and feeling the slow burn slide down the front of her body.

"So Roddy, now that you've got me here what do you want to do with me?" She asked already knowing that she was in control. The glaze that had only slowly started in the street in Hogsmead had now completely consumed his eyes and she knew that she could get anything she wanted out of him. Usually it was money or favors she traded the company of her voice for but on rare occasions such as this she used it for her own pleasures.

"Anything you like Ms. D. I'm at your mercy this evening. Just whatever you do please don't stop talking. I love the sound of your voice. It's so enticing," He said not even worrying about being too forward. At this point his brain was quite befuddled by what he could only assume was too much firewhiskey in one night.

"Anything eh? So if I tell you I'd love to fuck right here on the beautiful balcony with the chance of getting caught and ruining your reputation, you'd do it then?" She asked with a smirk knowing she'd already won.

"Anything." Rodolphus said as he set his glass on the railing surrounding the balcony and slowly started walking toward her. She actually was quite good looking. Long hair, strong hips, long fingers and wet lips. As he approached her standing only a foot away he got down on his knees and slowly ran his fingers up slowly from her ankles up her legs sliding underneath her skirt and reaching her hips slowly started pulling her stocking down her legs.

"Yes Roddy that's right. Right here on your balcony with your precious view. That sounds quite nice," She said as she kicked off her shoes, stockings, and knickers leaving her bare underneath her skirt.

"Now I want you to taste me. Lick me up and down over and over again and don't stop until I tell you too," D said knowing without a doubt in her mind that he would obey her every command without question. She really did enjoy the power she had over people when she spoke. Turning she bent over placing her elbows on the railing and pushing her arse out for him to use.

Sliding in behind her he couldn't wait to lift up her skirt and knowing that what he was about to do would bring her pleasure and hopefully make her moan out in that wonderful voice of hers made him quickly lift up her skirt over her hips and he quickly buried his tongue into her sex.

"OOOH yes Roddy just like that. Hmmm….that feels so good. Don't stop," She said and she lavished in the feel of his tongue sliding around inside of her. She moaned out over and over as he continued to stroke her core with his tongue. She knew she could take as long as she liked so she let him bring her to first two and then three orgasms before telling him to stop.

"Roddy your so good with your tongue I love it!" She said knowing that praising him would bring him that much further under her control.

"Thank you Ms. D. I love to hear you moan out in that beautiful voice of yours. What else would you like me to do?" He asked with his glazed over eyes.

"I want a good hard fuck Roddy. Right here, right now. On your precious balcony, with your precious view, now do me and do me hard," She said leaning back over the railing and pushing her arse further out for him to use.

If Rodolphus had thought hearing her voice speaking was wonderful, hearing it speaking such dirty phrases pushed his libido over the edge. He quickly kicked of his shoes and dropped his trousers and boxers. Sliding up behind her he quickly grabbed ahold of his member and placed it at her warm wet opening.

"Now Roddy, don't make me wait…" She said knowing that this would only push him further over the edge.

Hearing those words put a wildfire through his brain and straight down to his groin. He quickly thrust into her and felt her buckle under his sudden weight. Grabbing ahold of her hips he began quickly thrusting in and out of her warm wetness. Intertwined with the wet noises of their bodies smacking together came those glorious moans from her throat, that with each one made him thrust harder and faster into her. With his ever increasing thrusts and the sounds of her moans pushing him further and further it didn't take long before they both climaxed and slowly dropped to the ground.

After a few moments catching their breath D said, "I think we should go to your room if you want to continue, don't you?" She asked with a smile knowing that she was in for a night completely dedicated to her pleasure.

"Yes, of course." Roddy replied while standing and holding out his hand to help her up. As he led her to the bedroom he couldn't help but think to himself how did I get so lucky?

The following morning found Rodolphus lying in bed with a very groggy head. Opening his eyes he turned his head looking over to find a woman lying on his arm. Except it wasn't a woman. It was Dorky Dorcas Andrews only the ugliest girl he had ever laid eyes on. As he lay there staring at her snoring with a look of disgust on his face wondering what had come over him the night before he was reminded of a muggle saying that he had heard someone mention in a pub once. "Coyote Ugly" he whispered under his breath. He had never understood the muggle expression before now. Much like a coyote caught in a trap at this very moment he would be much more obliged to chew off his own arm than wake up the creature currently occupying said limb.


	8. Remus and Narcissa

As Remus turned away from Lily and took Narcissa by the hand he led her away from the table and toward the door. He felt bad for Lily but what was done, was done and there was little they could do to change it now without going back on their bet which they would never hear the end of from Lucius and his cronies. Stepping out the door and into the streets of Hogsmead, Remus looked up into the night sky and took a shuddering breath at the sight of the almost full moon. It was so close to his time to change that he was having to force down the animal stirring within him. The alcohol didn't help and even though he knew it would make it more difficult to control but how often did one of your best friends ever get married? He knew he needed to be there to celebrate with the others even if he didn't get quite as drunk as they did so as to keep them all out of trouble.

"Look at how well that turned out," Remus mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Narcissa asked stepping off to one side of him tilting her head to the side to look at him. His face looked paler than it had inside and he had a most peculiar look in his eye. A look of almost pure...hunger.

"Nothing. Sorry I was…distracted. So what shall we do ?" Remus said turning to look at her and finally seeing her up close, he noticed that she was quite breathtaking…

"Actually with the mood that Lucius is in I think I'll just head home for the night if it's all the same to you. If he found out that I went home with you that would really send him over the edge. I'm not that cruel." Narcissa replied looking out at the street.

"Maybe you're just out of practice." Remus said with a devilish smile.

"Maybe." She replied looking deep in thought.

"What about a drink at my place?" Remus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Your place? Hmmm…..Is it close?" She asked thinking that one more drink might ease her mind after such a particularly difficult evening.

"Very." Remus replied silently praying that Sirius hadn't gone back to their apartment in Diagon Alley.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean what if Lucius found out? Its ok for him to go with another woman because were not married yet and it's what men do but it's not very ladylike." She replied looking at her feet.

"Wow. Look at what Lucius has done to you. The Narcissa Black I saw back in Hogwarts knew how to have fun. Not anymore. Lucius stole that from you to." Remus said with a look of disgust on his face.

"I know how to have fun! It's just…" Narcissa started to reply and then stopped short.

"It's just what? if you please." Remus said folding his arms across his chest waiting for her answer.

"One drink." She said thinking that just one wouldn't hurt and then she could go home and forget about this whole night.

"One drink that's all. Here let's see if you can at the very least relax for a bit." He said with a triumphant smirk.

Holding out his hand to her he smiled waiting for her to show just how free she still was from Lucius's thumb. She took his hand and he instantly apparated them to the front door step of the three story apartment building. Taking out his wand he unlocked the door with a flick of his wand and they both stepped inside. Locking the door behind them Remus quickly led her over to an old rickety elevator and pushed the top floor. Stepping off the elevator he led her over to an apartment door and unlocked it letting them both in. Seeing the lights were still off Remus let out a sigh of relief now knowing for sure that Sirius wasn't home. With a wave of his hand he lit the lamps and walked down the hallway to the tiny kitchen.

"So Ms. Black what would you like for your "One Drink" tonight?" Remus asked opening the fridge and looking around at his disappointing selection.

"A nice red wine. Merlot perhaps?" Narcissa said looking around the apartment in slight distaste. Being used to champagne and pearls this place was at the lower end of her scale of places to be caught dead in. Next would be Knockturn Alley.

Sighing Remus pulled out two frosted beer bottles and popped the tabs. Setting them down on the small breakfast bar between them he slid one across the tile to her and took a swig off his own. He watched with a slight smirk as with a scrunch of her nose she brought the bottle to her lips and took a small sip. With a wide smile he watched as a slight sip turned into a long drink as she continued to tilt the bottle up. Finally setting it down in front of her on the bar she took a deep breath.

"Wow. I haven't had a beer since…since me and Bella stole a few from our dad and drank them in the attic when we were kids. I forgot how good the cold could feel on your throat." She said her eyes looking off into the distance as she recalled the distant memory. She laughed silently to herself at the thought of what would have happened in their mother had ever discovered that her father had kept such a muggle drink in their prim and proper house.

Reaching up Remus wiped the foam the beer had left on the corner of her lip away. Not quite sure what to do with it he shrugged and sucked it off his thumb.

Giggling like a schoolgirl Narcissa said, "Eww and I thought you were more of a gentleman than that."

Remus just shrugged and walked around the kitchen to the patio doors. Opening them and stepping out onto the balcony leaned his arms on the railing and listen to the sounds of the Diagon Alley night life. The bars were slowly starting to open up and the more shady of characters were coming out to play.

Tossing her head to the side, Narcissa thought to herself why not? Stepping out of the balcony behind him she leaned over the rail and listened to the all the new and unfamiliar noises of Diagon Alley that she hadn't heard before.

"It's never usually this noisy in Diagon Alley during the daytime. What is so interesting at night that all these people are still out and about?" Narcissa asked watching as throngs of people started walking back and forth across the street.

"Diagon Alley is a hotspot at night for traders and midnight shoppers and not to mention the crazy bar scenes. Their all boarded up in the day time that you would never suspect that any of them were clubs or bars. But look there…" Remus said pointing at a store not far down the street. "That's Olivanders there. I'm sure you've never noticed the abandoned building next door. No one has. During the daytime it's unused but at night there's a club inside which is one of the biggest hotspots of our world. The drinking, partying ones anyways." He said with a grin.

"I never knew. Never even suspected." Narcissa said with a look of wonder in her eyes. Had she really been so blind.

"I'm not surprised. Most people of your stature don't ever come down this way at night, do you?" He asked not unkindly.

"No. Not usually. What else is there here?" She asked looking over at him questioningly.

"Do you like to swim?" He asked surprised at his own question.

"I suppose. I haven't done so since Hogwarts at the lake." She said with a thoughtful look. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll show you. Come on." Remus said turning and pulling down a metal ladder that she could only assume led to the roof.

Following him up to the roof she stepped off the top step and as Remus flicked his wand lanterns began to emit a soft glow across the roof revealing a small pool on the roof. Surprised at the sight she decided that perhaps this place wasn't such a bad place to live. Even Malfoy Manor didn't have a pool. Smiling she walked over and slipping off her shoe slid her foot into the water. To her delight she found the water to be quite warm and slipped off her other shoe and arranging her dress just right so as not to reveal anything she sat down at the edge of the pool and slowly dipped her legs in.

"That feels amazing." She said not turning to look and see if he was listening. Looking up at the stars she didn't notice Remus taking off his shoes and socks and then his jeans and shirt and finally his boxers. Before he could think twice about what he was doing her ran forward and dived head first under the water.

Surprised by the sudden splash of water she quickly stood up jumping back, too late as it were since she was now slightly soaked with water. Placing her hands on her hips she waited for him to come up from beneath the water and with a furious face asked, "Why did you have to do that?! Now my dress is soaked!" She said fuming.

"You know you look very attractive when you're angry." Remus said with a smirk as he did a slow backstroke across the pool.

"That's not the point! I should just go." She said placing her beer on the side of the pool.

"So I was right. You don't know how to have fun!" Remus said a smirk.

"I do too know how to have fun! I just don't like getting splashed by a pint of water is all!" Narcissa said frustrated that she was even allowing this man to get under her skin.

"If you really knew how to have fun you'd take off that frilly dress of yours and join me." He said wondering just how far she would be willing to go before she called a stop to their little bantering game.

"Skinny dip? Here? With you? No thank you. I'm a lady and ladies don't do such things. What if we got caught? I couldn't disgrace my family's name in such a manner. A Black engaged to Malfoy swimming with a naked man at night would ruin my family!" She said still trying to brush the water off the front of her dress to no avail.

"Why are you with him anyways? I know you don't love him." Remus asked with a questioning look.

"How do you know who I do and don't love? You don't even know me." She said. Turning her back on him and slowly walking over to the ladder.

"So I was right then. Lucius has put you under his thumb so much you have forgotten how to have fun. I never saw that one coming. Not from a girl who stole beer from her father and drank it knowing what would happen if she would have gotten caught. Though I'm sure a smart girl like that had a good excuse worked up just in case. Just like a smart woman would have a good excuse worked up if she got caught swimming naked with a man that wasn't her fiancée. Oh what Lucius has done to you…" He said swimming to the side of the pool to watch her.

His last comment stopped her where she stood. His last comment had stung just a bit because she did know that Lucius's grasp was tightening around her and she also felt there was little she could do to stop it. Quickly trying to think up a good response she turned and replied with the only thing she could think of, "You think I'm smart?" She asked surprised the words had come from her own mouth. What did she care what he thought of her?

"Very. You'd have to be to be able to survive around Lucius Malfoy for any amount of time at all." He replied slowly kicking his feet out behind him.

"I am not under Lucius's thumb. I'm a woman of the Black family and I can do damn well what I please…" She said with a huff slowly walking toward him.

"Prove it." Was his only reply as he pushed off from the edge of the pool and began backstroking across the pool watching her the entire time.

Quickly looking around Narcissa sighed and said, "Turn around. Just because I'm going to skinny dip doesn't mean you get to see me naked, and don't get any ideas either. I'm only doing this to prove a point and because the water's so warm."

"Of course you are." Remus replied with a triumphant grin knowing he'd already won.

As she watched him turn around she slowly walked over to the stairs leading down into the pool and looking around one last time to make sure no one was around she turned and watched Lupin's back as he hung over the opposite edge of the pool to make sure he wasn't looking. She unzipped the side of her dress and shrugged it off her shoulders to the ground. Picking it up she neatly placed it away from the pool and took of her knickers and placed them in a pile on the top of her dress. Then she quickly stepped down into the pool up to her chest.

"See I told you I'm not under anyone's thumb. I am my own woman." She said huffily and she proceeded to do a slow breast stroke across the pool.

"I guess I was wrong. You still didn't answer my question though. Why are you with him anyways?" Remus asked pulling away from the wall and watching as the water glided over her curves causing him to lick his lips.

"He's a….strong, handsome, well off man. What's not to like about him?" She replied still dodging the question as best she could.

"You still didn't answer my question. If you don't love him why are you with him?" Remus asked honestly curious how she could want to marry a man she didn't love.

Sighing deeply she turned and leaning back against the wall of the pool looked at Lupin and said, "Its pre-arranged. Our fathers set it up a few years ago and waited until we'd finished Hogwarts to tell us. Our graduation present as it were."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. Swimming over but careful not to touch her, he leaned back against the same wall and looked up at the stars. Lost in her own thoughts she seemed not to care how close their naked bodies were so he made no effort to move.

"So there's no way you can get out of it then?" Remus asked a slight hint of concern in his voice.

Still looking up at the stars she replied, "Not that I know of…"

"Would you if you could?" Remus asked curiosity getting the better of him.

Turning to face him Narcissa replied honestly, "I don't know. I would like to be able to choose who I'm with for the rest of my life but I see no way of that happening being of a pure-blood family."

As Remus nodded softly lost in his own thoughts, Narcissa floated there looking at him thinking that honestly this was the most she had actually talked to anyone in ages. Lucius seldom spoke to her concerning…well anything. Bellatrix was so wrapped up in Voldermort that she didn't really even know her sister any more. She had no one to talk to. Soon enough it would be permanent with her and Lucius getting married. It was….enthralling to be able to sit and talk with someone for a change. She could have done much worse tonight. She could have been stuck with Potter or heaven forbid that ugly little man Peter Pettigrew. Remus had a gruff look about him but in a handsome way. As she looked up and down his body quickly so as not to let him catch her looking she eyed his muscular frame and looked down at the water to see his member floating. She gasped at the size and quickly covered her mouth and turned her head pretending to cough so as to hide her gasp.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked quickly placing a hand on her back.

"Yes I'm fine just had some water catch in my throat. I'm fine." She said turning to face him but not removing his hand from her shoulder. After all if she was going to be stuck with Lucius for the rest of her life, a man she didn't love, then this might be her last chance to be with someone else. Looking up into her eyes, quickly before she could stop herself she reached a hand up out of the water and slowly stroked his face.

Surprised by her sudden boldness and just how good her hand felt against his face he turned his lips into her palm and kissed it gently. He felt his member slowly start to grow and rise at the feel of her skin on his lips. Her scent in his nostrils. He felt the beast slowly start to stir stretching inside of him. He could tell by the smell on her skin that she was in heat and the beast was more than willing to provide.

Slowly turning his head back to look in her eyes she saw the animal hunger in his eyes again and realized somewhere deep down if for just this one night, she wanted it. Whatever he had to offer she wanted all of it before her life wasn't to be her own anymore she wanted to do one last thing that she wanted. Slowly she placed a hand on both his shoulders and pulling herself to him closed her eyes and kissed his lips. She let her tongue slip out and trace an outline of his lips before pulling back and opening her eyes looked in to his wanting face.

"Why?" Was all Remus could ask. Why would she want to be with him? Why would she risk it? Surely she must know by now he was an animal. He knew she must be able to see it in his eyes.

"Does it matter?" She asked already knowing that she wasn't going to stop now. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it.

"It does to me." He said holding back the animal inside. At this point it was taking almost everything had not to ravage her where she was.

"So I can feel free one last time. Before it's too late." She said and with that she opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

Needing no further information Remus placed his hands on her hips and slowly effortlessly guided himself to her opening. As he slowly slipped inside of her he felt her melt against him. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his back and pulling him closer felt him slide completely into her. She had never felt so full in her life. He was by far the largest man she had ever been with and she had to bite his shoulder to muffle the moan escaping her lips. For a few moments they just held each other in the water as they went from being two people thrown together for the night to being two lovers holding onto each other as if the rest of the world wasn't even spinning around them anymore.

Slowly the beast inside Remus started pushing at its cage begging to be used for this mating of two lovers. Remus knowing the only way to satisfy the beasts needs was to satisfy his own he quickly pulled out and thrust back inside of her causing her to moan into his shoulder louder. Turning her around he pushed her back up against the wall and as she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out in pleasure as he began thrusting into her over and over again feeling the water cascading over them. She began digging her nails down his back causing him to thrust harder into her and causing her to pull him even closer mashing her breasts against his chest. The extra skin to skin contact only made his desire that much stronger. Deep down somewhere inside him he felt the beast begin to take over. He knew that he wouldn't change even with it being this close to the full moon but the beast could take over and have its pleasure. Would take over and have its pleasure. Quickly he pulled out of her causing her to gasp and flipping her over placed her hands on the wall. Sliding in behind her he quickly entered her again and grabbing the front of her thighs in his hands he finally let the beast win. It was almost an effortless change as he felt himself begin thrusting inside of her with a primal need. The need of an animal to place its seed inside a female to make her his own.

No longer having his shoulder to muffle her moans she began moaning out louder no longer caring who heard or found them. Now she cared for only one thing to feel the release of the power building up inside her. His thrusts became stronger, deeper, more powerful. It quickly came to the point of being painful, but a pleasurable type of pain. One that she knew she would be remembering for the rest of her life. She found herself pushing back against him with ever thrust and somewhere she could hear a woman screaming. Only later did she realize that it was her own voice screaming out in pleasure as every thrust hit her deeper and deeper inside. Feeling his thrust becoming more erratic and less rhythmic she knew that he was close to coming and when he did the feeling of him squirting his semen deep inside her caused her to climax with such force she fell forward on to the edge of the pool barely keeping her head above the water.

Deep down the animal inside Remus howled out in satisfaction knowing that it had succeeded in planting its seed inside her. Knowing that it was deep enough that she would bear a child from it and when the beast slowly disappeared back inside its cage Remus came back out and knew that deep down the wolf was right. That he had just made a child with Narcissa Black, the soon to be Narcissa Malfoy and that no one could ever know…


	9. Snape and Lily

Taking Lily's hand, Severus led her out of the pub into the now quiet streets of Hogsmead. Looking up into the night sky he tried to think of some place he could take Lily and let her relax and calm down. He did feel a little more responsible for the night's events than he was sure that any of the others involved had when they walked out with their prizes on their arms. Biting his lower lip he thought of the places he could take her, thinking of one and then tossing it to the side to look over the next but never being completely satisfied with one. Where to take her and let her unwind because surely with everything he had to discuss with her she would need to be relaxed in order to handle it. Thinking harder and harder he finally picked the pond where they first met as children just outside of Cokeworth. It was fed off of the dirty river that ran through their hometown but was filtered by rocks before it hit the pond so they were lucky enough to be able to swim in it as children.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked looking over at Lily standing next to him. He tried to soak up every moment he had with her knowing that this might be the last night they were ever allowed to see each other again.

"Absolutely." She replied still with the fury raging in her eyes over the night's events. She was so angry at James for all he'd done this night. From getting inexcusably drunk to the fight with Lucius and then on to the betting and eventual loss at wizards chess. The feel of Severus's cool hand in hers helped to cool her temper enough to think. "Where are we going?" Lily asked though she was perfectly happy just being back in his company for a while…however short it would be.

"It's a surprise. Hold on tight," Severus said as he closed his eyes and thinking hard about the shoreline of the pond where they had first met he turned on the spot and the both disappeared into the night.

A moment later they appeared on the shoreline of a pond out in the middle of a field. Lily could hear the familiar sound of water rushing over rocks and opening her eyes she smiled. Instantly recognizing the spot where Severus had brought them too she felt her anger begin to melt away with the sounds of the rushing water. "Oh Severus! I haven't been here in ages! You remembered!" Lily said with almost a schoolgirl squeal as she reached over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Letting go she quickly began taking over her shoes and socks and then rolling up her pant legs so she could walk in the water of the pond.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget? Remember all the times we used to sneak away from our parents to meet up her in the middle of the night? I could never forget this place," Severus said with a smirk. He began to untie his boots and remove them and his socks. Lily was already out in the water kicking and splashing around as he was rolling up his pant legs. He noticed she already seemed happier and more relaxed then what she had only a few minutes ago at the pub. As he finished rolling up his pant legs he stood and sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he leisurely began walking down the slight hill to the water's edge.

It wasn't long before Lily was bending over and picking up rocks and then either sticking them in her pocket or tossing them back out into the water. "Remember all those times we used to come down here looking for 'Shiny rocks'?" Lily asked not looking up at him as she still continued inspecting the stone in her hand.

"Oh yes I remember. You would drag me into the water every time you had the opportunity to do so. I remember quite a few nights tip toeing back into my father's house soaked to the bone and cold to boot because you were sure we had finally found "The Spot" where all the good stones would be…Not that I'm complaining!" Severus quickly said as Lily kicked water in his general direction soaking his pants.

"Damn right you weren't. You were happy just to be in the presence of another human being and a girl to boot. You would have done anything I said back then….now though…" Lily broke off and returned to eyeing her new found treasure before throwing it back into the water and walking over to him. "So tell me Severus Snape, what is it that you were so keen to speak to me about that you had to go through all the trouble of staging some silly bet between two sinfully pride filled men? Hmmm?" She asked as she stopped in front of him and slipping her arms through his and interlacing her fingers behind his back essentially holding him in place.

With a little of the fury still dancing in her eyes Severus replied, "Umm…. Well it's kind of complicated. I just…wanted to umm…see you and say…that I was…" Snape continued to stutter as the feeling of Lily's body pressed up against him caused him to be distracted. In all the time they had been friends never once had he tried to initiate any romantic notions between them. Not that he hadn't wanted to, it was just he knew somewhere deep down that she didn't really seem him in that way. Or at least he thought she didn't but with her arms wrapped around him he found himself rethinking their relationship

"Well?" Lily asked with just the trace of a smile on her lips.

"I'm…I'm sorry. For what I said…you know. Back in school. When we were younger? When I called you a…a…"Severus couldn't bring himself to say it again. Not to her. If there was any witch or wizard in the world who didn't deserve to be called that awful despicable name it was her.

"A mudblood. Yes Severus I remember," Lily said pulling her arms away from him and turning her back to him.

"I didn't mean it. I was just…young and stupid and didn't realize what I was saying." Severus said desperate for her not to change her mind about being there with him. He didn't want to lose her again.

"It really hurt you know?" Lily said a small shudder going through her. "But I let it go. I had to. I was mad at you for a long time after that night in front of the portrait hole. But I had to let it go eventually. You meant to much to me back then for me to hate you forever."

"Then why didn't you ever come back and talk to me? I waited forever, hoping and hoping that you would come back and forgive me. But you never spoke to me for the rest of the time we were at school. Why Lily?" He asked a bit of anger creeping into his own voice. To find out only now that she had let it go but then had never come back to him was almost tearing his heart out.

"Because we went different ways. We grew apart. You had your friends and I had mine. I was with James and you were off doing whatever it was you were doing. I didn't want to stop you from doing what you wanted to do and I didn't want you trying to stop me from doing what made me happy. Do you understand?" She asked as she turned back around to face him. Searching his eyes she saw him thinking deeply upon her words.

Severus stood there contemplating her words in his mind. She was right of course but he was loath to admit it. It meant that all this time that he'd spent pining over her he could have still been her friend. If only he had worked up the courage to try again after that night outside the Gryffindor common room. "Well I'm still sorry. I never meant to hurt you Lily. I just…I just wanted to be someone different," Severus said looking down at his feet.

"Well you are at that, different I mean. Still the way I see it I owe you a little payback for that," She said and with a quick push of her palms against his chest sent him toppling over backwards into the water. She laughed as he landed with a splash and a shocked look on his face.

"What'd you do that for?! Nevermind, Nevermind I know I deserved it right?" He said with exasperation as picked he picked himself up out of the water.

As Severus tried in vain to shake the water of his now completely soaked clothes Lily tried to stop laughing until he tried shaking the water out of his long hair by tossing his head side to side like an overgrown canine, causing her to only laugh harder and double over at the waist. Since she was having so much fun at his expense he figured a little payback of his own was in order if for no other reason than holding out on him all these years when they could have still been friends. Scrambling over to her as she was approaching hysterical fits of laughter he grabbed her around the waist and started walking out further into the pond.

"Severus No! Don't you dare! I'm warni-" Lily tried to finish but it was too late as she was just about to let out her final warning he unceremoniously dropped her into the deepest part of the pond he could find causing her to go completely under the water. "You little twit! I'm gonna get you for that!" Lily said the minute she broke the surface of the water.

"Gotta catch me first!" Severus said running for the shore as fast as he could through the water and muddy bank. He quickly hid behind the tree that they had climbed as children right on the shore waiting for her to come barreling around so he could catch her. After a few moments of not hearing anything he peeked his head around the tree wondering what was taking her so long. The shore was empty so he immediately ducked back around the tree and checked the other side only to find it empty as well. Hoping she would give herself away he said, "Alright Lil' I surrender. Come on out." He waited for a few minutes listening to every sound around him but not hearing her. Suddenly he heard a scream he could only compare to a warriors war cry before battle as he felt her land on top of his shoulders sending them both racing to the ground.

Rolling over on top of him, Lily straddled him placing a leg on either side of his waist and then sat on his stomach as hard as she could forcing the air up and out of his lungs. "Gotcha!" She said happily pushing his hands to the ground she forced him to look at her. "Truce? Say it Severus or I'll sit on you until you pass out," Lily continued while grinning wickedly at her captive.

Snape with all the air escaped from his lungs could only nod which caused Lily to finally stand up off of him with a victorious grin spreading across her face. "Your heavier than you look, you know?" He said finally catching his breath before losing it again in disbelief as he watched as Lily began unbuttoning her shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked his breath slowly catching as she unbuttoned the last of the buttons and began sliding the shirt from her shoulders.

"What? You think I want to stay standing around in soaking clothes all night? I'm hanging them up to dry of course." She replied as she hung up her shirt on the lowest hanging branches of the tree. "You can stay dripping wet if you want but I don't care to." She then proceeded to unhook the back of her bra and pull it off her shoulders causing her breasts to spring free. She could see him getting uncomfortable and placing her hands on her hips said, "Severus Snape you have seen me naked on more than one occasion the same as I have you. Now get over it and get out of those wet clothes."

Severus quickly turned his back to her and taking off his shirt wrung the water out of it and then placed it back on not wanting her to see the Dark Mark on his forearm. He then took off his pants and boxers and placed them on tree branches not far from hers.

They now stood naked together except his shirt at which she raised an eyebrow at him questioningly causing him to quickly reply, "It's not really wet just a little damp."

Lily rolled her eyes and sitting down on the ground leaning her back against the giant tree, not looking at him said, "I already know you've got it Severus. You might as well take the shirt off and show it to me."

Looking back down at his feet Severus slowly took off his shirt and placed it on the tree branches and then sat down beside her. His Dark Mark stared back at him from his forearm as if it was watching his every move. Looking over at Lily he saw her staring down at it and when she saw him looking at her turned back to look out over the pond.

"Does it hurt?" She asked not looking at him.

"Sometimes." He replied looking out over the lake still avoiding her eyes. He thought back to when the Dark Lord had first placed it on his arm and how it had stung and bled for a few days after. How every time the Dark Lord summoned them it felt like fire crawling up his arm. "Hey did we ever find that one stone you dropped in the pond all those years ago? Remember? The one that shined like it was made of black glass?" Snape thought back to the day she had found it and he had swam over to look only for her to have it slip out of her hands and back into the water never to be found no matter how many times they came back out to look for it.

"No. I always wanted to find it again. We came back out here every day that summer looking for it and we never did find it again. After we started Hogwarts, I never got the chance to come back and look." Lily said wistfully thinking back to happier times.

"Maybe we'll get the chance to come back out and look for it again. Since were on speaking terms again…" Severus said only to see a sad smile on her face as she shook her head.

"I don't know if that will ever happen. I don't know if we'll ever get another night besides this one. I'm glad that we get to spend this time together but I don't see it happening again. I'm soon to be married and your… your work," Lily said not meeting his gaze. She reached out and took his hand and holding it in both of hers said, "I don't think we'll ever get another chance. So let's make the most of it…ok?"

Severus sat there staring at her holding his hand in both of hers and all argument left him. What could he say? I'll stop working for the Dark Lord? I'll take you away from here and James, your soon to be husband? No argument would work at the moment so he just let it drop and replied, "Ok, let's make the most of it then."

With that Lily moved closer to him until their bare hips were touching and lying her head down on his shoulder began to slowly run her fingers first up and down the back of his hand, then slowly she worked her way up his forearm careful not to touch the dark mark so prominently displayed there. Continuing upward she slowly stroked her fingers over and across his biceps she turned her face upward and looked into his face to see the mix of emotions stirring there. Happiness, sadness, fear, hope, love and pain. So much emotion crossing his face so quickly she couldn't help but reach up and stroke the side of his face trying to feel the emotion so prominently shown there. Before she knew what she was doing her lips were against his and she could feel the power emanating between them. She pulled back and opened her eyes to see only one emotion showing on his face now. Love. Pure and beautiful, Lily realized somewhere deep down, locked away for many years the same emotion had been hidden within herself and that she was sure Severus could see it cascading across her face now too. Placing both hands on the side of his face she pulled him closer to her and placed her lips on his again. She felt him pick her up without breaking their kiss and place her on his lap. When they finally broke away to catch their breath the eyes stayed locked and their combined heavy breathing was deafening out all the other sounds around them. As they stared into each other's eyes a silent agreement was made that if they only had one night together then they truly would make the most of it. Turning ever so slightly, Lily placed a leg on either side of him and sitting straight to face him leaned in and kissed him again. Slow and deep and earth shatteringly slow. She felt his hands slowly slide up her thighs and then up to her waist.

Grabbing her by the waist he placed her squarely in his lap and slowly broke their kiss only to begin slowly kissing down her neck. Her neck and collar and shoulder all belonged to him. He kissed and sucked and bit wherever he wanted and she didn't stop him. She only moaned out in pleasure which fueled his need as he slowly kissed his way down her chest and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Slowly licking and sucking around the tip caused her to arch her back and moan out louder as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her, pushing her breast farther into his mouth. He sucked greedily almost as if his life depended on it, only stopping to switch over to the other breast. She could feel his hands grabbing at her back pulling her closer to him. They both felt as though they couldn't get close enough to each other as the passion inside her had started slow but now had become a strong current flowing through her begging to be let out. She could feel herself becoming more aroused by the second and she felt Severus growing member brushing the inside of her thigh. Feeling him so close to her wet and waiting womanhood made her squirm in his lap.

Pulling away Severus looked up at her and said, "You're sure this is what you want? I mean I know it's what I want but…"

"Yes, dear God yes. If I wasn't sure before I am now. Please Severus…please," Lily begged her breath washing over his face.

He needed no more encouragement and quickly placed himself at her opening but before he could slide his hips upward to enter her she quickly dropped down and slid onto his length filling herself with him. At first Lily just sat there shuddering with the feeling of pure pleasure coursing through her like a tidal wave. Slowly after a few minute she braced her hands on his shoulders and slowly lifted herself off of him and then dropped back down causing another wave of pleasure to course through both of them. Severus placed a hand on the side of her face and pulled her closer to him and placing his lips on hers once more began to thrust slowly upward with slow movements. He could feel as her heart beat in sync against him with her thrusts. After a few minutes of the slow sensual torture Lily could tell the pace wasn't fast enough to satisfy his needs so pulling away from him she stood up and moved over to a flat piece of grass. Laying down on her back, she felt Severus right over her and as she spread her legs he lay on top of her sliding right back inside her like he'd never left. At this angle, he could control the pace much more and did so with fervor. He began slowly as they had before but before too long was thrusting into her harder and harder with every stroke.

The only thing Lily could feel was the constant pleasure running through her body from the tips of her toes to the top of her head as he continued to stroke in and out of her. "Please Severus, please. I…I need it…I need you…please…" She heard herself saying over and over again like some crazy mantra.

As Severus heard her say these things something deep inside him changed. He wasn't quite sure what it was and he wasn't really in any position to think about it but he knew he was different. As their lovemaking reached a crescendo she wrapped her legs around his back and he buried himself inside her one last time. He felt himself explode inside her burying his seed deep into her womb and as he did he felt her shudder around him with what seem like a never ending climax. When she finally stopped shaking, he kissed her one last time deep and loving before rolling off of her as they both breathed heavily into the night for a few minutes more.

After they finally caught their breath Severus first words were the ones she was most afraid of hearing, "Come away with me. I'll take you away. Please Lily. After that, I don't think I could ever be with someone else… anyone else." The words poured out of him before he could stop them.

"What? You know I can't. You know we can't. And even if I could I wouldn't. Not as long as you have that mark on your arm I can't be with you. Even if I wanted too." Lily replied rolling over putting her back to him as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

For the second time in his life he wished he could take back something he'd done or said. The first was calling Lily that horrible name, the second he only now realized was taking the Dark Mark because now it was the biggest wall between him and being with the only woman he would ever love.

"So if I wasn't…wasn't one of them then you would come away with me? You would be mine?" He asked fearful but at the same time dying to hear her answer.

"Hold me Severus. Just hold me close one more time. Hold me like you might never get another chance," was her only reply.

Not wanting to push her away, he laid down next to her and wrapping his arms around her held her close to him. Held her like he might never get another chance. Like his life depended on it. Just as he felt sleep overcoming him, Severus thought he heard her say, "I would."

The next morning Severus awoke to the sun shining in his eyes and the cold ground at his back. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he looked around for Lily only to find her gone having left before he awoke. He felt some part of him being crushed at the thought that he didn't get to tell her goodbye but another thought pushed its way to the surface. That if she didn't stay to say goodbye then perhaps, just maybe, she didn't want to say goodbye just yet and that maybe it wasn't over between them. Taking a deep breath of fresh morning air he looked around and just as he was pulling his now dried shirt off of the tree branches he looked over at the pond and he had a moment of pure clarity.

The stone!


End file.
